Csi Um novo recomeço Com Duas Joias
by Rebeca Sidle Grissom
Summary: sara e Gil tem uma briga feia sara vai embora após 3 anos e 6 meses cath resolve ajudar gil trazendo Sara de volta mas quando chega lá...
1. Chapter 1

Fic

Nota do Autor: Essa É Minha fic primeira. Amo CSI e OS Casais então fiquem com raiva Não se uma historia Tomar Outro Rumo, POIs Não commando a Vida dos Personagens dou modo Características.

Espero Que Gostem.

Cap 01:

Já faz três anos que Sara Sidle tinha deixado Vegas. Muitas coisas mudaram desde sua partida, Catherrine tinha um relacionamento solidificado com Warrick, Nick estava se Relacionando romanticamente com uma garota de outro departamento de Vegas, bom Gregue ele continua o mesmo, a única pessoa que tinha mudado radicalmente era Grissom, estava mais áspero, quando Não estava em seu escritório trancado estava Simplesmente casa em campo. Seus amigos estavam muito Preocupados, não só por causa de seu Comportamento, mas também por sua saúde, pois estava magro e muito pálido.

Certo dia.

-Você tem que sair dessa Gil, olha só pra VOCÊ! Está parecendo um cachorro abandonado no Beco - Disse Catherine mostrando ele no espelho - Eu não sei por que VOCÊ ainda está aqui, deveria estar em São Francisco, a Bastante tempo!

-Nós Já conversamos Sobre isso - Disse Gil irritado -Ela tomou a sua decisão e eu a Respeito.

- Não foi isso que eu escutei exactamente ... Apesar o laboratório todo escutou, Gil nunca pensei que VOCÊ Tivesse Coragem de Fazer tal coisa,o quê Aconteceu? Pensei que tudo estava dando certo!. - Disse Catherine tentando o fazer ir Atrás de Sara Pela milésima Vez este mês. - Gil você SABE que eu sou sua amiga e Quero te ajudar, me Escuta pará de Ser cabeça dura e vai.

- Você acha que eu não pensei nisso? Disse irritado. - Meu Coração queria que eu fosse Atrás dela, Mas Meu Corpo queria deixar-la ir, Por que pensava Que ELA Iria voltar como sempre fizera.-Falou Quase como um Sussurro.- Eu não consigo mais dormir por medo que ele esteja doente ou morta, acordo todo o dia chamando seu nome pensando que ele ainda está lá com aqueles olhos castanhos e o seu lindo sorriso.

- Porque Não Foi então Atrás dela?

- Quando decidi já era tarde, e você acha Que ELA Iria Querer me de Volta? Sendo Que nem mesmo eu me perdoei?

_Três anos antes, Na Que La Noite ...  
_

_-Você Acha Que o pretexto de Que Os outros não devem saber de NÓS VOCÊ Pode me chutar assim? Você Acha Que eu Não tenho Sentimento UM Coração? - Disse Sara COM Os Olhos lacrimehando. - Eu Que Pensei Que me amava acho Que me enganei de novo._

_- Sara Não foi isso Que eu quis dizer, claro que te amo eu só disse para nos afastamos Por Algum tempo por quê eles Já Estão suspeitando de NÓS e eu Não Quero Perder Meu Emprego e Não Ser culpado de acaso VOCÊ Também Perder o seu. Disse Gil Gritando bravo. -POR ELA TEM Que Ser Tão teimosa, Não Dá pará ela entender? -Pensou._

_- Se VOCÊ Acha seu Emprego mais Importante Do que eu, então Eu me DEMITO agora Estamos afastados permanentemente. Disse Gritando para que todos ouvissem sua demissão E A SUA Causa distoTambém._

_- Gil oque ESTÁ acontecendo Por que VOCÊ e A Sara Estão gritando feito lokos ? - Disse Catherine Tirando Atenção de Grissom.-Oque aconteceu Desta Vez Gil._

_- Nada. Falou-se e logo se retirou.- só eu estragando Tudo de novo._

De volta o presente.

-Olha Gil Estou cansada de te ver assim então tomei Uma DECISÃO SE VOCÊ Não Escritório Desse Sair e ir a São Francisco Atrás Vou eu dela, e então Qual é a SUA ESCOLHA? - Disse forte e firme.

Grissom UM Parou Estante tão vira Aquele Olhar de Catherine estava QUANDO determinada, Mas Ele Não Tinha Coragem Suficiente parágrafo ir Até lá, se ELA Não receber o? Não ELA DEVE Estar mentindo Onde já se viu?

-E SE ELA Não me receber? Disse-Frustrado Gil. -E VOCÊ Não Iria lá!

- Estou Certo Saindo instâncias Por Uma Semana comeu. -Saiu sem dar tempo n protestar Grissom.

Catherine não estava Aeroporto de São Francisco viajem SUA fóruns Muito longa, Mas como boa amiga faria qualquer Uma Coisa Pelos Amigos SEUS principalmente o amigo Desde infância.

- Bom DEVE ser Este o Lugar-Disse em Entrando Catherine em Uma grande universidade - Bom dia Estou Procurando Sara Sidle ELA trabalha aqui?

-Sim senhora! - Respondeu Uma das Estudantes. -Venha! Vou levá-la Até ELA.

- Obrigada. - Disse agradecida Catherine.

- Licença Sr ª Sidle esta mulher esta te procurando.

- Claro Jessica PoDE Manda-la entrar. - Disse Sara sem Tirar Os Olhos de Seu Computador.

- É assim que você comprimenta sua amiga? - Sara reconheceu a voz de sua amiga e abriu um largo sorriso.

- Quanto tempo Catherine, vem me de um abraço.

- Nossa Estou vendo Que o tempo não te fez diferença!

- Queria Que Fosse Verdade! - Disse sorrindo Sara. Que a Trouxe aqui?.

- Saudades e um grande favor. - Catherine tentou corrigir pois viu o sorriso de Sara e desaparecer. - Depois Falamos, Estou vendo Que se arranjou Muito bem!

- Pois é, e Como Estão os As coisas em Vegas? -Disse cheia de curiosidade Sara.

- Não estão muito boas Nick está namorando, Grege está na mesma, Warrick está tendo um namoro firme com uma pessoa muito bonita ou seja eu e Gil está horrível. -Disse com tristeza.

- Parabéns Pelo Seu romance e Meus pêsames Pelo Griss. - Disse tentando não mostrar interesse. - E então onde esta hospeda? - Disse tentando Mudar de assunto.

- Ainda não sei decidi passar por aqui primeiro estava com muita saudades.

- Por que não fica na minha casa, tenho um quarto sobrando.

- me parece bom. - Disse agradecida Catherine. -Nós Podemos Conversar? É urgente.

- Claro o que é? - Disse Sara hesitante por um momento.

- É Sobre o Gil, é que ele está muito mal desde que você foi embora, sei que ele é muito teimoso muitas vezes pedi para que viesse atrás de você mas você sabe que ele não vai adimitir que estava errado.

- Olha eu não posso ajudar muito ele fez a escolha dele e eu tenho uma vida agora, uma vida que não vou deixar para trás. - Disse olhando para Uma foto em Cima de SUA mesa.

Catherine percebeu que Sara esta olhando para alguma coisa em cima da sua mesa, notou que avia uma foto de duas crianças um Menino de Cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e Uma risada Que se com Parecia muito uma risada Sidle e a outra. Uma menina de Também de Cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e uma risada parecida com a de Grissom.

- Eles são lindos - Disse Catherine impressionada com a familiaridade com quem as crianças pareciam.

- São sim, eles são a minha vida. - Fez Uma pausa Observando a foto. - Eu Não Queria que você descobrisse assim, Podemos Conversar Mais depois de buscar as minhas Jóias - Olhou Para o Relógio - Só Faltam 15 minutos.

- Claro!

- Vem Deixe suas malas ai Que Vou te mostrar o Prédio!

Sara e Catherine estava em Frente a uma escola infantil.

-Mamãe! -Catherine avistou Duas Crianças Correndo até elas.

- Como foi uma escola Hoje? Não deixaram a professora de Cabelo Branco de novo Não é?

- Não senhora! - Disse Uma das Crianças.

- Filhotes essa é a tia Cath. - Sara apresentoua uma mulher loira.

- Oi Tia eu sou Will - Disse o garoto estendendo uma Mão.

- E eu sou Melissa Rebeca. - Disse a menina Fazendo o Mesmo gesto do irmão. - Mas PoDE me chamar de Missy igual a mamãe.

- Sou eu uma tia Catarina.

- Bom É hora de Irmos pra casa, tia Cath vai Ficar com agente por algum tempo.

- EBAA! - Ouviram a alegria das Crianças

Ao Chegar na casa de Sara Catherine percebeu muitos Livros na estante, Uma Decoração de roxo e brando e algumas Fotos da família e Uma de Gil.

- Eu Nunca escondi para eles quem é o seu pai. -Disse sara notando Catherine Observando uma das fotos. - Eu falo Que Ele trabalha Muito e só vai vim no próximo mês.

- Você SABE Que Não PoDE mentir pra semper Não é? - Disse Catherine Aceitando uma Cath xícara de café.

- E eu sei-Disse Quase em hum suspiro.

- Mamãe onde a tia cathe mora? - Perguntou Missy. - Perto do papai amor.


	2. Como será amanhã?

_**Obrigada a todos pelos comentários eu dedico a todos da minha Familia FAKE...**_

_**espero que curtem...**_

_**Continuando.**_

-Sim querida a tia cath mora perto do papai- disse Sara.

- Tia quando o papai vai vim ver agente?- Disse will.

- Bom o que vocês acham de nós irmos visitar seu pai?- Disse Sara antes que Catherine respondesse.

- E quando é quem vamos mamãe?- disse missy pegando seu nescau da mão de sua mãe.

- Bom o que vocês acham de irmos nesse feriado é daqui a dois dias mesmo.

Apesar de Sara ter tomado a iniciativa ela estava com medo, o que será que ele pensaria, provavelmente não seria um reencontro muito agradável.

Na hora de dormir.

- Vamos já é hora de dormir depois vocês continuam de perguntar mais pra tia cath.

- Aaa mamãe eu não estou com sono. - Disse Missy no colo de Catherine.

- Nada de aaa Mãe vamos logo. - disse Sara tentando suar brava.

- Nós podemos levar a tia Cath pro parque amanhã.- Disse Will com os olhos suplicantes.

- Vamos ver, quem sabe se você forem agora! - Disse Sara com um gesto de quem estava pensando.

- Boa Noite Tia. - Disseram os dois juntos e saíram correndo para seus quartos.

- Boa noi... - Catherine não conseguiu terminar a frase pois elas já estavam fechando a porta de seus quartos.

- Espere um pouco Cath já volto só vou dar alguns beijos de boa noite.- Disse Sara se retirando.

No quarto de Missy...

- Boa noite Amor. - Disse Sara depositando um beijo na testa de sua filha.

- Boa noite mamãe. - Disse Missy puxando um abraço pelo pescoço de sua mãe. - Mamãe é verdade que eu e o Will temos os mesmos olhos do papai?

- Sim minha querida vocês dois tem, e sabe o que mais? vocês são tão espertos quanto ele. - Disse sara indo até a porta.

- Obrigada mamãe. - Disse Missy logo após de um bocejo.

No quarto do Will...

- Mamãe será que o papai vai gostar de nos ver? - Disse Will triste.

- Claro que vai bebe, por que você está achando isso? - Disse Sara sentando ao lado da cama de seu filho.

- Por que ele nunca veio ver eu a Missy ou até mesmo você mamãe. - Disse Will sentando na cabeceira da cama.

Sara ficou paralisada não sabia o que dizer, mas se simplesmente falasse a verdade? Mas ele não iria entender ele só era uma criança.

- Você ainda é muito pequeno pra entender mas prometo que quando tiver maior eu te conto. - Disse Sara depositando um beijo na testa de seu filho.

- Mas mamãe você já me falou que sou muito esperto? - Disse Will deitando na sua cama.

- Para sua idade sim, mas quando você ficar mais esperto ainda eu te conto, agora durma se não você não vai ter energia para o parque amanhã com a tia cath.

- Isso é fácil é só tomar nescau. - Disse Will fechando os olhos com um grande sorriso Sidle no rosto.

- Muito engraçado, agora durma.- Disse sara fechando a porta.

Na Sala.

- Desculpa a demora eles estavam muito alegres com a sua visita. - Disse Sara sentando ao lado de Catherine no sofá.

- Não tudo bem, eu sei como é isso, me lembro de Lindsy quando tinha a idade deles eu a colocava na cama não dava nem 2 minutos ela vinha perguntar alguma coisa. - Disse Cath se lembrando. - Enquanto você estava fora eu fiz um suco de abacaxi com hortelã espero que mão se importe.

- Claro que não, fica a vontade como que se fosse sua casa. - Disse Sara aceitando um copo de suco da mão de Catherine.

- Você realmente quer voltar? Eu sei que disse que você não poderia mentir para eles para sempre mas a situação está um pouco mais complicada. - disse Catherine com preocupação.

- quando soube que estava grávida, me senti desprotegida procurei meu es supervisor aqui em São Francisco, ele me ajudo tanto mentalmente como fisicamente, ele sempre me dizia para voltar e dizer pro gil que estava grávida, mas sempre que pegava o telefone para marcar a reserva da passagem me lembrava das duras palavras dele e desistia, sempre me perguntei que se ele já suspeitava que estava grávida e por isso agiu daquela maneira, talvez ele não quisesse filhos. Quando eles nasceram tomei uma decisão de cria-los com todo o amor que sonhei ter quando era criança, e só dizer ao pai quando eu me sentir pronta mas isso nunca aconteceu.- Disse Sara com lágrimas caindo em seu rosto.

- Mas quando você foi embora já suspeitava que estava grávida?

- Não só vim a descobrir aqui em São Francisco, eu estava na casa do meu es supervisor Michael jantando com a familia dele quando desmaiei, foi a emergência urgente estava com anemia por não me alimentar direito, foi quando descobri que estava grávida, mas minha maior surpresa foi quando descobri que era de gêmeos.

- Eu imagino. - Disse Catherine depositando o copo vazio na mesa central da sala. - Agora nós precisamos de um plano, pois eu não acho que ele vai receber essa noticia de braços abertos.

- È eu sei. Eu estava pensando de alugar um hotel e esperar um dia até eu ir visitar o laboratório.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia você da um tempo mas não do hotel, por que não fica na minha casa? - Disse Catherine pegando a mão de Sara.

- Eu não quero atrapalhar ainda mais não tem espaço suficiente na sua casa pois tem você e a Lindsy.

- Que nada tenho dois quartos sobrando lembra? E tenho certeza que a Lindsy não vai se importar ela ama crianças.

- Obrigada. - Disse Sara se levantando. - Vem seu quarto já esta pronto o dia vai ser corrido amanhã, confie em mim.

- É eu acredito. - Disse Catherine dando risada.

No Dia seguinte...

- Vamos Tia você tem que correr atrás da bola.- Gritou Will correndo ao lado de Catherine.

- Eu Não aguento mais Will, Não tem como parar?- Disse Cath ofegante.

- Willian vem vamos tomar um sorvete.- Disse Sara vendo sua amiga cansada.

- De onde eles tiram essa energia? - Perguntou Catherine.

- Pode acreditar do nescau que não é.

O resto do dia fluiu alegremente após o sorvete foram para o museu de répteis, e depois ao mcdonalds.

O fim do dia chegou cedo Sara agora tinha que enfrentar o seu medo e Gil, Pena que ninguém saiba o dia de amanhã.

_** Espero que tenham gostado, por favor não reparem nos erros de ortografia **_

_**Obrigada...**_

_**Como será o dia de amanhã? **_


	3. O Plano Cath antecipando dia de amanhã

**_Gente estou tão Feliz..._**

**_Obrigada pelo caminho..._**

**_Curtem essa aventura..._**

Sara tinha acabado de desembarcar, ela sabia que não ia ser fácil daqui pra frente.

- Mamãe nós vamos ver o papai agora? - Perguntou Missy.

-Não meu amor, primeiro vamos pra casa da tia Cath amanhã nós vamos ver seu pai, esta bem? -Disse Sara colocando suas malas no táxi. - Vem vamos entrar no carro sua tia já esta nos esperando.

Ao chegar na casa de Catherine...

- Lindsy chegamos.- Anunciou Cath. - Vem estou precisando de ajuda aqui!.

- Só um minuto mãe.

- Vem Sara, não se esqueça aqui é sua casa agora. - Disse Cath colocando suas malas no chão.

- Tia Sara, é bom tiver. - Disse Lindsy Abraçando Sara.

- Eu Também estou feliz em tiver, vem esses são Will e Missy. - Disse Sara Apresentando seus filhos.

- Oi, prazer em conhecer, eu sou a Lindsy.

- Oi, você conhece o nosso pai?- Disse Will estendendo a mão.

- È.. e.. quem é o seu pai?. Disse Lindsy olhando para sua mãe.

- Vem vou mostrar os quartos. - Disse Catherine vendo o olhar de Sara.

No Almoço...

- Obrigada pelo almoço filha amei o pão com geléia. - Disse Cath limpando a boca.

- Ha,ha,ha muito engraçado mãe.

- Bom meu turno vai começar daqui meia hora, melhor eu ir andando. - Disse Catherine se levantando. - E Sara fica avontade.

- Obrigada mesmo Cath.- Disse Sara.- Willian olha sua roupa, não dá para comer sem se sujar?

- Desculpa mamãe é que está tão gostoso. - Disse Will com a boca cheia de pão.

- Obrigada Will. - Disse Lindsy.- Pelo menos alguém gostou não é mamãe?.

- Ei eu não disse que gostei. Bom já vou vejo vocês a noite.- e logo se retirou.

- Então que quer assistir Chaves(é um seriado mexicano que se apresenta as mais de 20 anos no Brasil. PS: é muito bom) e comer pipoca?

No Laboratório.

- Catherine.- Gritou Grege. - A quanto tempo, por onde você andou?

- Logo vocês saberão.

- Hum.. voltou com mistério.- Disse Nick atrás de Catherine.

- você nem imagina. Onde está o Grissom?.

- O chéfinho? aonde mais estaria, em seu escritório.

- Posso entrar? - Perguntou Catherine na porta.

- Entra. - Disse sem tirar os olhos da sua papelada.

- Preciso que vá a minha casa hoje. - Disse sentando-se.

- Não vai dar, tenho muito o que fazer. - Disse apontando para a papelada.

- Só desta vez, por favor?, olha eu sei que você odeia surpresas mas essa você vai gostar e ainda em dobro. - Disse com os olhos suplicantes.

- Eu não sei. - Disse colocando os óculos sobre a mesa.

- Te espero lá.- Disse se levantado. -E é bom você ir, se não.

- Certo estarei lá.- Disse com um suspiro.

- Bom.-Disse Cath fechando a porta atrás de si.

Após sair deu um largo suspiro, uma parte de seu plano estava pronto agora o jantar. Tinha que ligar para Lindsy.

Na Sala...

- Já volto, vou ver quem está ligando. - Disse Lindsy Se levantando do sofá.

_-Alô.- Disse Lindsy sem olhar o identificador._

_- Oi Lind é a mãe._

_- oi Mãe, algum problema? -Disse Lindsy preocupada._

_- Não, bom quase, preciso de um favor, quero que faça um jantar especial, vou levar uma "Amiga" para conhecer Sara.- Disse Cath sussurrando._

_- Claro, mas por que estamos sussurrando?._

_- Nada, eu só não quero fofocas por aqui. Já vou até a noite. - Disse Cath com cautela._

_- Está bem Mãe. - Disse Lind e desligou._

- Era sua mãe Lind.- Disse Sara quando Lindsy voltou a se sentar no sofá.

- Sim era, ela me pediu para fazer o jantar por que vai trazer uma "Amiga" para te conhecer. - Disse Lind colocando uma pipoca na boca.

-Hum... você sabe quem é? - Disse Sara curiosa.

- Não ela não me disse. - Disse com a boca cheia de pipoca.- _Se eu conheço a minha mãe aposto que é 'ele'- pensou Lindsy._

- Lindsy é feio falar de boca cheia. - Disse Will tirando Lind de seu pensamento.

- desculpa. - Retrucou Lind.

Sara estava ajudando Lindsy com o Jantar, enquanto as crianças estavam desenhando no quarto.

- Cheguei. - Anunciou Catherine fechando a porta.

- Oi Mãe estamos aqui na cozinha.- Disse lind.

- Vamos minha "amiga" já vai chegar. - Disse Catherine expulsando as garotas da cozinha. - Deixa que eu termino.

- Certo então Lindsy eu vou usar o chuveiro de cima e você o de baixo, certo? - Perguntou Sara subindo as escadas.

- Claro tia, fique a vontade, tenho certeza que esse almoço vai ser incrivél.

** kkk...**

**anciosos néhh...**

**Sei que vocês querem me matar...**


	4. paralisado

_**Espero Que tenham morrido Ainda não ... kkkkkk**_

_**Dedico um Minha Mana Gaby **_

_**Continuando ...**_

A campainha Tocou

- Já vai. - Gritou Catherrine de Dentro da Cozinha.

- Até quem fim. - Disse irritado Grissom.

- Ai, Que mal humor, você não queria entrar, Entra, esta esperando um convite? .- Disse Catherrine, dando um passo atrás para que ele possa entrar.

- Desculpa. - Disse Grissom de cabeça baixa. - Tive um dia péssimo.

- Só um dia? - Disse Catherrine brincalhona.

- E então qual é a minha surpresa? - Perguntou Grissom acompanhando Cath até a cozinha.

- Tenha paciência Gil, Já, já ela desce. -Disse Cath preparando a mesa.

- Ela?.- Levantou a sobrancelha. - _Não, não pode ser, ela conseguiu trazer Sara? Ela falou que iria mas... ela teria me falado.- Pensou Gil. _

_- Ei_ Gil, tem como me ajudar? - Disse Cath com duas panelas na mão.

- hum.. ah,claro. -Disse tentando não se preocupar.

- Ei, Cath você pode me emprestar sua escova? - Gritou Sara descendo a escada.

- Sara, aqui na cozinha, quero que veja a minha "amiga". - Disse Cath tirando a panela da mão de Grissom.

Sara quando entrou na cozinha, paralisou de pânico.

- Eu vou ver a Lindsy e achar a sua escova já volto. - Após dizer isto saiu com um sorriso no rosto.

Grissom não sabia o que dizer, o que pensar, o que sentir, apenas ficou parado.

Já Sara estava em pânico._- Ele está aqui, ele vai descobrir as crianças, sei que vim pra isso mas não estou preparada Cath você me paga.-Pensou Sara._

- Mamãe o Will não quer me devolver o meu colar de borboleta. - Veio Missy correndo.

Grissom parou ficou olhando. _- Não, não pode ser, ela tem uma filha? perai Will dois filhos, olha os olhos são azuis, não, ela não fez isso, ela não escondeu isso de mim.-Pensou._

_- _Oi. -Disse Missy. -Qual é o seu nome?

-Gil Grissom.- Respondeu. - E o seu?

- Melissa Rebeca, mas pode me chamar de Missy igual a mamãe.- Disse estendendo a mão.

-Mamãe é ele, por que ele é bem parecido.- Disse virando para sua mãe.

Mas Sara não respondeu.

- Mamãe! - Tentou Missy de novo. -É ele?

- Sim! - Só o que Sara podia dizer.

_- Droga - Pensou Sara._

Missy correu e deu um abraço em Grissom, ele ficou sem reação, não sabia o que dizer.

- Papai. -Disse Missy.

Grissom ficou sem reação. -_ Ela me chamou de papai? - pensou._

Após o abraço Missy pegou a mão de seu Pai e começou a puxar. - Vem Papai, vou te mostrar o Will.

Sara não saia do lugar, ficou ali até ouvir sua filha chamando seu irmão.

Willian apareceu, olhou para aquele homem que seu irmã estava segurando a mão.

- Vem Will, esse é o papai. - Disse Alegre Missy.

Quando Will escutou que aquele homem era seu pai, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Sai daqui, eu não que te ver nunca mais. - Gritou Will e logo após bateu a porta.

Sara ao escutar seu filho rejeitando seu pai, logo subiu para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas antes falou.

- Desculpa por isso, vou ver o que está acontecendo.

Grissom ficou paralisado pela segunda vez. - _O que eu fiz? Será que ele se assustou? - Pensou._

_- _Vem papai deixa ele pra lá, eu vou te mostrar o desenho que fiz. - Disse Missy tirando Grissom de seu pensamento.

Catherrine ouviu Will gritando, batendo a porta e depois sara indo atrás dele. _- O que será isso- pensou_. é melhor eu ir ver.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Cath sentando no sofá.

- eu não sei, ele me viu e começou a chorar e me pedindo para ir embora.- Disse Grissom demonstrando confusão.

- Hum.. - Respondeu Catherrine. - Missy seu irmão já agiu assim alguma vez?. - Disse se virando para a menina.

-Não. - Respondeu. -Mas eu sei por que.

- Por que? - Perguntou Grissom.

- É segredo, Michael nos pediu para guardar, por que ele não quer, que a mamãe saiba que foi ele que nos contou.

- Contou o que? - Perguntou Cath intrigada.

- Tio Michael disse que é feio não cumprir suas promessas. - Simplesmente respondeu Missy.

Gil e Cath se entre olharam com uma enorme confusão.

Mas antes que Cath ou Gil perguntarem mais alguma coisa a pareceu Sara.

- Desculpa por isso, ele só estava em choque. - Disse Sara sentando ao lado de Cath. - Lindsy está com ele.

Sara e Grissom ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos que mais pareceram minutos.

- Olha papai o que eu fiz.-Falou Missy tirando a concentração que estava seus pais.

- Que lindo Querida. - Falou Gil sem tirar os olhos de Sara.

Catherrine vendo o clima que estava falou.

- vem Missy deixa seus pais conversarem.

- Aaaa... mas eu quero ficar com o papai. - Disse Missy com os olhinhos tristes.

- Depois meu amor, agora vem. - disse Cath se levantando.

-Ta bom.- respondeu. - não saia papai eu quero te mostrar meu brinquedo novo.

- Está bem querida. - respondeu Grissom.

**Ei Agradeço a todos os meus leitores internacionais e nacionais...**

**Por favor sei que queriam me matar mas qual é a graça da história sem o seu mistério?**

**Paciência...**

**já já o quinto capitulo...**


	5. sendo pai pela primeira vez parte 1

** Desculpa pela demora não foi de próposito...**

**Continuando...**

Após Catherrine sair, Sara e Grissom estavam muito nervosos. Grissom decidiu quebrar o gelo.

- Por que agiu assim?.- Perguntou.- Fiz algo de errado.

- Não, é.. que... ele teve um choque emocional. -Mentiu Sara, ainda tentando não olhar naqueles olhos azuis.

- Hum. - Suspirou.- Por que não me contou? - Disse com uma voz fraca.

- Que estava grávida? - Respondeu Sara olhando para o chão.- Só soube uma semana depois que fui embora.

- Por que não me contou? - Repetiu ele, olhando nos olhos castanhos que tantas noites sentiu falta.

- Por que não se importaria! - Falou Sara olhando nos olhos de Grissom. - Você preferiu seu emprego do que a mim. O que você esperaria? - Disse indignada.

Ele não respondeu, Gil tinha idéia do erro que cometeu, mas ela não sabia, que ele pagou caro pelas suas palavras.

- Eu me arrependo de tudo, todos os dias! - Disse Grissom triste.

Quando Sara olhou para ele, viu em seus olhos nada mais do que um profundo abismo.

- Eu sinto muito de ter te falado todas aquelas palavras horríveis, de não ter ido atrás de você, de não ter sido o "Homem " que você merecia, de não estar do seu lado quando estava grávida, de preferir meu emprego do que você. Medo, foi medo que senti aquele dia, olha pra você, uma mulher linda, em plena juventude, merecia alguém mais jovem, alguém melhor. - terminou Grissom.

Sara não sabia o que fazer, era a primeira vez que ele se abria assim, _- Será verdade? - Pensou ela - Será que ele ainda me Ama?._

Ela não sabia o que pensar, precisava de um tempo para digerir tudo.

- Eu..eu não sei o que pensar. - Disse Sara confusa.

- Imagino, eu queria, hum claro de você desejar passar um tempo com 'eles' - Disse se referindo aos seus filhos.

- Claro, mas acho que é melhor só a Missy, por que ainda é muito recente pro Will. - Disse tentando fazer Gil acreditasse que não houvesse nada de errado.

- Pode ser amanhã? - Disse Tímido. - Estou de férias e quero recompensar o tempo perdido.

No Quarto...

- Will você esta melhor? - Disse Lindsy entregando um copo de água.

- Eu não quero ele perto da minha mãe! - Disse choramingando.

- Por que? - Perguntou Cath.

- Por que ele é mal. - Disse ele.

-Porque ele é mal? – Perguntou Cath.

- Por que fez minha mãe chorar. –Simplesmente respondeu.

-Will o Tio Michael pediu pra você não contar pra ninguém! – exclamou Missy.

Catherrine e Lindsy se entre olharam.

- Will, só por que seu pai não estava com vocês não quer dizer que ele é mal. – Falou Lindsy passando a mão nos cabelos castanhos do menino.

- Olha, tenho certeza que quando você conhecer seu pai melhor, irá mudar de idéia. – Disse Cath sentando ao lado da cama.

- Missy! –Gritou Sara. – Venha se despedir de seu pai.

- Já vou. – Gritou Missy de volta. – Você vem Will. –Perguntou ela virando se virando para seu irmão.

- Will, vai ser legal. – Disse Lindsy empurrando a criança da cama.

- tá bom! – Disse pagando seus sapatos.

Missy foi correndo ao seu pai, quando o viu.

- Papai! Você deixa eu dormir na sua casa hoje? –Disse Missy no colo do seu pai.

- Que tal amanhã, eu tenho alguns lugares bons para mostrar a vocês. – Disse Grissom com um sorriso.

Após Gil ter colocado sua filha no chão, viu no topo da escada seu filho, com olhos tristes mas muito parecido com os seus.

- Vem cá vem – Disse Grissom.

Mas seu filho não se moveu, Grissom subiu as escadas e abraçou Will com muita força, como se fosse o seu próprio coração, que sem ele não vive.

- Te Amo! – Sussurrou Gil em seu ouvido.

Ele não tinha idéia de onde veio essa palavra, mas quando viu seu filho lhe pedindo para ir embora, uma dor inexplicável atingiu seu peito, como se houvesse tirado a metade de seu coração.

Sara estava observando a cena, sentiu um grande remorso por ter privado o pai de seus filhos esses momentos.

Grissom olhou nos olhos de seu filho e disse – Volto amanhã para que possamos ir ao park e outros lugares certo?

- Sim. – Disse Will deixando cair uma lagrima.

Gil passou o dedo no rosto do seu filho para enxugar a lagrima, e deu um beijo na testa dele. Saiu logo após desse ato. Na porta Sara sentia uma forte atração por aquele homem que sonhava todos os dias estar em seu lado.

- Obrigado! – Disse Gil olhando nos olhos de Sara. – Venho após o café da manhã.

Sara apenas assentiu com a cabeça em concordância.

- Até amanhã papai. – Disse Missy acabando com o clima de seus pais.

- Até amanhã borboleta. – Disse Gil dando um beijo na testa da sua filha.

- Até amanhã Sara! – Disse Gil e depois fechou a porta.

- Até Griss. –Respondeu ela.

Lindsy e Catherrine assistiam tudo de cima da escada.

- Meu plano deu certo! – Exclamou Cath.

- Agora só depende deles. – Disse Lindsy.

As duas deram um grande sorriso de satisfação.

**Desculpa pela demora meu pai não me deixava muito tempo no Pc...**

**Sei que não é muito forte, mas obrigada pelo seu carinho **


	6. Sendo Pai pela Primeira vez parte 2

**Sendo pai pela primeira vez Parte 2**

**Pessoas Choronas espero que não chorem..**

**kkk...**

**Continuando...**

**No Dia Seguinte **

- Mamãe ele já chegou? – Perguntou Missy pela décima vez em dez minutos.

- Não meu amor, mas daqui a qualquer momento ele chega. – Respondeu Sara paciente.

Toc,Toc, Toc...

- Ele chegou, ele chegou. – GRITOU Missy pulando da cadeira.

- Mellissa Rebeca – Gritou Sara – Não vai se machucar.

- Oi papai – Disse Missy abrindo a porta. – Por que demorou?

- Desculpa – Disse sorrindo Gil. – Nunca mais acontecerá. Prometo.

Grissom foi até a cozinha acompanhado por Missy.

- Então podemos ir. – Disse Gil logo que entrou.

- eu só vou pegar as mochilas das crianças. – Disse Sara. – Missy e Will escovando os dentes. – Ordenou ela.

- Sim mamãe. – Disseram os dois juntos e saíram.

Quando Sara subiu Catherrine olhou para grissom e perguntou.

- E Sara não vai junto?

- Eu acho que não. – Disse ele se sentando na mesa ainda posta.

- E porque não? – insistiu ela.

- Não sei, não perguntei se ela queria ir.

- Gil, um conselho de amiga, criança não é fácil ainda mais sendo duas, e com uma energia e tanto. – Disse Cath entregando uma fatia de pão.

- Obrigado. – Disse agradecido pelo pão. – Eu acho que você tem razão, eu sou novo neste conceito de "Pai".

- Acho nada tenho certeza. – Disse com uma piscada.

- Estamos prontos papai. – Disse Missy entrando na cozinha.

- Certo humm Sara você poderia vir conosco? – Perguntou ele meio tímido.

- Eu acho melhor não. – Disse Sara indecisa.

- Por favor! – Disseram os três de uma vez.

Como Sara iria dizer "não" para três pares de olhos azuis? Um já é difícil, mas três. Quando ela olhou de novo, não teve como recusar _– Acho que não vai ser tão mal assim. – Pensou._

_-_Certo, mas preciso trocar de roupa. – Disse e logo após subiu para o quarto.

Grissom não conseguia esconder o sorriso.

- Papai, para onde vamos? – Falou pela primeira vez Will.

- Vamos para muitos lugares, e tenho uma surpresa. – Disse ele orgulhoso.

- Sério? - Disse Will.

- Sim! - Disse Gil.

- Estou pronta podemos ir? - Perguntou Sara descendo a escada.

Ela estava maravilhosa, um vestido verde claro até os joelhos, um pequeno decote na frente, o vestido também era aberto nas costas, seu cabelo estava molhado mas incrível, com sandálias de cor prata se salto.

Grissom não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Sara percebeu e começou a falar - Então vamos? - Falou olhando para Grissom.

- Claro! - Disse Gil se despertando do transe. - Até mais tarde Cath e pra você também Lindsy.

- Até, podem demorar o quanto quiser hoje talvez chego tarde, tenho um encontro e Lindsy vai pra casa da vó, Sara pegue esta chave, e Bom passeio. - Disse Cath entregando a chave para Sara.

- Obrigada! - Agradeceu Sara.

- Então que quer ir ao parque jogar basquete? - Anunciou Gil com um sorriso.

- Eu. - Disseram as crianças com alegria.

Grissom abriu o porta malas e colocou as mochilas, enquanto Sara coloca os cinto de segurança nas crianças. Gil sentou atrás do volante e pode sentir a respiração tensa de Sara.

- Prontos? - Disse Gil olhando para Sara.

- Sim. - Disseram as crianças.

Quando chegaram ao parque Grissom parecia criança, corria para todos os lados, se sujava, se lambuzava com o sorvete, ele voltou a ser criança literalmente.

Sara só observava se sentia mãe de "quatro filhos". Ela nunca tinha visto Gil assim tão alegre, nem mesmo quando conseguia pegar os criminosos mais famosos.

Após o parque Grissom levou todos para um restaurante simples.

- Olá, eu sou Gabriely sua garçonete, aqui esta o menu volta daqui a pouco para pegar os pedidos. - Disse Gaby entregando o menu e se retirando.

- Então o que vão comer? - Disse Gil olhando no menu. - Podem pedir qualquer coisa.

- Sério? então eu quero uma porção de batatas fritas e um refrigerante grande. - Disse Will.

- Willian Gilbert ! - Sara chamou a atenção de seu filho. -Agora é hora do almoço não do lanche.

- Mas o papai disse que podia-mos pedir qualquer coisa. - Disse Missy.

Grissom chegou perto de Sara e disse. - Deixe eles, uma vez não vai fazer mal.

Sara pensou por um minuto e concordou.

- Uma porção de batatas fritas e um grande refrigerante para Wiil, e vx Missy o que vai querer? - Perguntou Gil olhando para Missy.

- Um Hambúrguer de frango e um suco de manga. - Disse Missy timida.

- E Você Sara?

- Uma porção de salada e um suco de abacaxi com hortelã. - Disse olhando para o menu.

- Certo! - Gil chamou gaby para fazer seu pedido.

Após o pedido foram para o Zoológico.

- Missy soube que você gosta de borboletas! então te trouxe aqui para ver a nova coleção do zoológico. - Disse Gil segurando a mão de Missy.

- Obrigada papai. - Agradeceu Missy. - Você sabia que o Will gosta de cobras e a mamãe tem pavor?

- Não dessa eu não sabia. Que tal ir visitar as cobras depois? - Disse Gil olhando para Sara que estava uns 4 passos atrás deles.

Sara queria fuzila-lo, ele queria visitar as cobras sabendo que ela tinha pavor? Ela não vai deixar barato.

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

** Grissom voltou a ser criança, mas ele só está sendo Pai..**

**Obrigada pela atenção.**


	7. Sendo Pai pela Primeira Vez Parte 3

**Continuando ...**

Grissom Chegou a bilheteira.

- Dois Adultos e duas crianças. - Disse Gil.

- Certo. - Disse o homem. - Bela família, queria que a minha fosse assim.

- Obrigado. - Disse Gil entrando.

Gil percebeu que Sara não entrava.

- Sara vem. - Disse ele.

- Nem pensar, Espero vocês aqui fora. - Disse recuando alguns passos.

- Nem pensar, olha você não precisa chegar perto. - Disse gil estendendo as mão para ela.

- Vem mamãe, papai disse que elas estão presas. - Disse Missy.

- Ok. - Disse Sara. - Puxa saco do seu pai. - Disse ela se referindo a Missy.

Gil deixou Sara passar na frente , e viu Will pegar na mão de sua mãe.

- Eu protejo você mamãe. - Disse Will.

- Esse é meu filho. - sussurrou Gil.

Quando chegaram a sala onde as cobras se encontravam, Sara sentiu um grande arrepio mas estava fazendo isso pelo seu filho, e não pelo Griss, será? será que ela está fazendo por ele? para o simples fato de estar perto e sentir sua loção após barba?.

- Mamãe você está com medo? - Perguntou Will.

- Um pouco! - Respondeu ela.

- Olha mamãe, que o papai comprou para o Wiil. -Disse Missy trazendo algo em sua mão.

- O que uma barata? - Perguntou ela ironica.

- Não uma cobra. - Retrucou Grissom.

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... - Gritou ela.

- Calma . - Falou Grissom segurando seus ombros. - É apenas uma corrente.

Sara percebeu que todos estavam olhando para ela, e disse - Gilbert Grissom, eu vou te estrangular.

Grissom começou a recuar. - Você não vai querer que os "nossos" filhos vejam isso.

- "Nossos " como assim, eu os eduquei, alimentei, estive perto por toda a vida deles e você fala que eles são seus também, se você se sentia tão "arrependido" por que não veio atrás de mim?

Grissom congelou, não queria ter essa "conversa" com ela agora, não aqui na frente de todos e de seus filhos.

- Papai vocês estão brigando? - Perguntou Missy.

- Não filha Gil e eu estamos só conversando. - Respondeu Sara.

- Mamãe, eu posso devolver a corrente. - Disse Will.

- Não precisa, a mamãe só levou um susto. -Disse Sara se agachando para ficar na altura de seu filho. - Me mostra como é a corrente.

- Eu pedi pro papai quero dizer "Gil", para comprar uma corrente e gravar o nome de nós quatro e te dar de presente.

Sara olhou para a corrente com formato de borboleta e estava escrito: _Te amamos! Sara Sidle de Will, missy e Griss. Ps: Muito. _Lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos.

- Mamãe você não gostou? - Perguntou Will, olhando para o chão.

- Eu AMEI, vem quero um abraço seu a da Missy. - Disse Sara abrindo os braços.

- E o papai? - Perguntou Missy.

- Talvez mais tarde. Disse Sara depositando um beijo na testa de seus dois filhos.

- Então quem quer ir para o parque de diversão andar na montanha russa? - Perguntou Grissom.

- Mas e as cobras? -Disse Sara. - Ainda não vimos nada.

- Eu e Will, conversamos e decidimos voltar em outro dia. - Disse Gil, dando uma piscada para seu filho que retribuiu.

-Certo então vamos. - Disse Gil, abrindo espaço para que eles passassem.

- Primeiro as damas. - Disseram Gil e Will como um cora ensaiado.

Sara e Missy se entre olharam, e levantaram uma sombrancelha quando Gil abriu a porta do carro para Sara e Will para Missy.

. - O que vocês estão aprontando? - Perguntou Sara, quando Grissom entrou no carro.

- Conversa de homens. - Respondeu sem olhar para ela.- Não é Will. - Disse olhando seu filho pelo retrovisor do carro.

- É sim papai, a mamãe nem a Missy podem Saber, por que elas não são "Machos" com eu e você. - Disse Will.

- É isso sim filho. - Disse Grissom se virando para Sara. - Você ouviu o Homem não podemos contar.

Sara revirou os olhos.

Ao chegar no parque.

- Papai é muito alto. - Disse Missy apertando a sua mão.

- Você não vai sozinha, é super divertido. - Disse Gil olhando para sua filha.

- Me lembro da primeira vez que você me trouxe aqui. - Pensou alto Sara.

- É uma das lembranças que mais vagueia na minha mente. - Disse Gil olhando para o céu.

- Então quem quer ir com sua mãe, e o outro vai comigo. - Disse Gil mudando de assusto.

- Mas eu quero ir com a Missy.- Disse Will.

Sara congelou não estava pronta para ficar ao lado do Gil, sentir sua respiração seu coração, Simplesmente não aguentaria.

- Mas só pode entrar com um acompanhante adulto filho. - Disse Gil, vendo o olhar de pânico em Sara.

- Então eu posso ir com você? - Perguntou Will tímido.

- Claro. - Disse ele.

Na montanha russa.

**Desculpa pela demora (De novo).**

**estou sem tempo.**

** Logo, logo escrevo outra história com momentos gsr's mas os personagens principais são nick/grege**


	8. Flores

Na montanha Russa

- Certo, Missy e Sara, vão no carrinho da frente e eu e Will no de trás.

- Por que temos que ir no carrinho da frente? – Perguntou Sara.

- O ditado "Primeiro As Damas". – Disse Gil.

Sara andou até ficar dois centímetros do rosto de Grissom, ela tinha um propósito, mas quando sentiu a respiração quente dele, não conseguiu pensar em nada, só queria beijá-lo ali mesmo. Grissom começou a se aproximar, ao tocar a ponta do nariz com o seu nariz.

- Eca. –Disseram Missy e Will ao mesmo tempo.

- Hum.. Acho melhor entrarmos. –Disse Sara vermelha.

- Você tem Razão. – Concordou Gil.

Após Sara e Missy entrarem, Gil e Will foi logo atrás. .

- Todos com seus cintos, por favor. – Disse o maquinista. – Obrigado, embarcando.

-Estou com medo papai. – Disse Will.

- Depois que acabar você vai ver que divertido foi. – Disse Gil segurando a mão de seu filho.

1 minuto depois.

- Eu quero ir de novo. – Disse Will, com os olhos brilhantes.

-Hoje não, meu amor, temos que voltar para casa da tia Cath. – Disse Sara.

- Quem sabe outro dia Will, agora eu levo vocês pra casa. –Disse Gil olhando para Sara.

Durante a viajem Sara e Grissom não trocaram nenhuma palavra, ainda estava pensando o que ocorrera a poucos minutos, eles tinham dado um passo grande de mais, mas uma coisa eles sabiam, a chama da paixão continua acesa.

- Chegamos. –Anunciou Gil.

- Mamãe eu posso dormir na casa do papai? –Perguntou Will.

Sara não sabia o que responder, seu filho nunca tinha dormido na casa de alguém sem ela por perto.

- Por favor! – Implorou seu filho.

- Está bem, mas se comporte bem, ouviu? – Disse Sara olhando sério para seu filho. Virou-se para Grissom e disse. – Vou pegar algumas roupas e a escova de dente dele.

Grissom apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas e eu? – Perguntou Missy.

- Vamos fazer assim uma vez de cada, está bem? – Disse Gil. – A lendo mais, vocês podem fazer uma festa do pijama só para meninas.

- Vamos assistir muitos filmes, e comer muita pipoca. – Disse Sara saindo do carro.

- Está bem. – Disse ela.

- Missy, manda um beijo para Lindsy. – Disse Will sussurrando no ouvido dela.

- Claro! – Disse ela rindo. – E falar que você gosta dela.

- Eu não –Disse Will vermelho. –Eu só a acho legal.

- Sei, mas pode deixar eu mando. – Disse ela saindo do carro.

Quando Grissom viu que as meninas haviam saído falou.

- Então nosso esquema está de pé? – Disse Gil com um sorriso radiante.

- Claro! – Respondeu ele. – Será que ela vai gostar?

- Tomara que sim, pois as mulheres são complicadas. – Disse Gil revirando os olhos.

- As mulheres são complicadas. – Emitou seu pai também revirando os olhos. – Mas gostamos muito delas.

Grissom concordou balançando a cabeça.

- Aqui está as roupas e a escova de dente. – Disse Sara entregando para Will. – Se compota.

- Sim mamãe, eu também te amo. – Disse Will.

- E o Senhor Grissom, cuide bem do "meu" filhote, não vão dormir muito tarde. – Disse Sara.

- Sim Senhora, vou cuidar bem do "nosso" príncipe, e não vamos dormir muito tarde, pode deixar. – Disse Gil sarcástico.

- Bom mesmo. – Respondeu no mesmo tom.

Durante a viajem Gil e Will pararam em uma floricultura.

- Olá eu sou Gil Grissom, quero uma encomenda.

- olá eu sou Kin, por acaso o senhor tem cadastro? – Perguntou a menina.

- Sim, tenho. – Respondeu ele.

- Deixe-me ver, aqui está sim me lembro de você foi aquele homem que telefonou pedindo uma planta. – Disse a menina segurando o riso.

- Sim sou eu. – Disse ele vermelho.

- Então vai ser planta ou flores? –Disse a menina apontando para a lista.

- Flores, por acaso você tem tulipas roxas? – Perguntou ele colocando os óculos.

- Sim, direto da flórida, chegou ontem. – Disse ela apontando para uma parte da sala onde encontravam as flores.

- Certo, quero um buque dessas flores, e uma rosa grande no meio, por favor. – Disse ele entregando o dinheiro.

- Algum sentimento (Foram usadas estas palavras quando Gil mandou a planta, assisti legendado)? – Perguntou a moça.

- Pode entregar esta carta junto? – Perguntou ele tirando de seu bolso.

- Claro. – Respondeu a moça. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, - Virou para seu filho que estava correndo pela floricultura. – Will já escolheu o que vai levar?

- Sim papai, quero aquela ali. – Apontou para uma flor branca.

- Certo. – Virou para a recepcionista. – E Duas Margaridas, para o mesmo endereço, no buque escrevam para Sara e para Lindsy as margaridas.

- Sim. – Disse Kin escrevendo no seu computador. – O horário da entrega?

- Hoje ás 20:00 hs. – Respondeu ele olhando para o relógio.

- Obrigada por escolher nossa floricultura. –Disse Kin estendendo a mão.

- Não tem de que. – Falou ele fazendo o mesmo gesto.

Às 20:00 hs

**Kkkk...**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Kin essa foi pra Você.**


	9. A carta

**Continuando.**

- Eu atendo. – Disse Sara indo até a porta.

- Sim. – Disse ela olhando para o menino.

- Senhora Sara Sidle e Lindsy Willows. – Disse o garoto olhando para um papel.

- Eu sou Sara Sidle. – Disse desconfiada.

- Estas são para você. – Disse o garoto entregando o buque e uma carta. – E este é para Senhora Lindsy.

- Espere um pouco. – Disse Sara ainda cheia de curiosidade.

- Lindsy. – Disse ela sentando no sofá. – Te chamam na porta.

Lindsy se levantou e foi até a porta.

- São lindas, quem te mandou. – Disse cath sentando ao lado de Sara.

- Grissom. –Respondeu ela abrindo a carta.

- O que está escrito. – Disse Cath chegando mais perto.

- Não sei você está tampando a luz. –Disse Sara, escondendo a carta.

- Já entendi, mas depois quero ver. – Disse ela indo até a porta.

- Certo. – Respondeu ela. – Enxerida.

Sara abriu a carta.

_Estava lendo um livro e achei algo que expressa tudo o que estou sentindo._

_A Carta._

_Escrevo-te_

_Estas mal trançadas linhas_

_Meu amor!_

_Porque veio saudade_

_Visitar meu coração_

_Espero que desculpes_

_Os meus erros por favor_

_Nas frases desta carta_

_Que é uma prova de afeição..._

_Talvez tu não leias_

_Mas quem sabe até darás_

_Resposta imediata_

_Me chamando de "Meu Bem"_

Porém o que importa

È confessar-te uma vez mais

Não sei amar na vida

Mais ninguém...

_Tanto tempo faz_

_Que li no teu olhar_

_A vida cor-de-rosa_

_Que eu sonhava_

_E guardo a impressão_

_De que já vi passar_

_Três anos sem te ver_

_Três anos sem te amar..._

_Ao me apaixonar_

_Por ti não reparei_

_Que tu tivestes_

_Só entusiasmo_

_E para terminar_

_Amor assinarei!_

_Do sempre, sempre teu..._

_Ps: Aceita a jantar comigo?_

_Ass: Sempre teu Gil Grissom._

Ao terminar de ler Sara estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Tia você está bem? – Perguntou Lindsy preocupada.

- Sim estou. – Disse enxugando as lágrimas. – Então de quem era as flores.

- Aqui esta escrito "_Com Amor Will S._" – Leu ela com os olhos arregalados.

- Agora sei por que eles esta vão tão estranhos hoje. – Disse Sara com uma gargalhada.

- Lindsy arrasando corações. – Disse Cath não agüentando de tanto rir.

- Mudando de assunto, Sara o que está escrito. – Perguntou Cath olhando para sua amiga.

- Vê você mesma. – Disse ela entregando a carta.

Após Cath e Lindsy lerem.

- E Mamãe o Tio Gil está passando o Warrick para trás. – Disse Lindsy.

- Sara você vai aceitar não é? – Disse Cath não dando satisfação para a filha.

- Eu não sei. – Disse Sara olhando para o chão.

- Como assim não? Você tem que ir, está na cara que ele se arrepende e te quer de volta, vai lá eu te ajudo a se arrumar, roupa, cabelos, etc.

- Está bem eu vou. – Disse Sara com um sorriso. – Vou dar a resposta para ele amanhã bem cedo.

- É a família vai crescer. – Disse Cath.

- Catherrine, como ousa. – Disse Sara com um sorriso no rosto.

- Guerra de travesseiros. – Anunciou Cath.

No dia seguinte.

**Poema a "carta" de Benil Santos/Raul Sampaio.**

**Sugestões e criticas são bem vindas.**

**Obrigada. **


	10. A Resposta

No Dia Seguinte.

- Sim. – Disse Gil ainda sonolento ao telefone.

- Desculpe te acordar Sr. Grissom, mas tem algo para você na portaria. – Disse o porteiro.

- Obrigado, logo após do café da manhã eu desço para pegar. – Disse Gil olhando a bagunça que estava sua sala, e no meio estava seu filho todo encolhido chupando dedo.

- Certo. – Disse o porteiro e desligou o telefone.

Grissom não sabia o que fazia primeiro, café da manhã ou arrumar a sala. Mas ele optou fazer o café.

- Papai, onde você está? – Perguntou Will com a voz tremula.

- Estou aqui na cozinha. – Disse Gil. – Espero que você goste de panquecas, suco de manga, salada de frutas e se preferir aquela pizza de ontem.

- Está bom, mas para ficar melhor, deixa eu te ajudar? – Disse Will suplicando.

- Então você gosta de cozinhar! – Disse Gil orgulhoso. – Então acho que posso te ensinar alguns pratos.

- Sério. – Disse ele pegando um avental. – Eu quero fazer algo para a mamãe no dia do aniversário dela.

- É mesmo o aniversário da sua mãe. – Disse Gil batendo a colher de madeira na testa, que acabou ficando sujo de farinha.

- Papai, você não é um bom ingrediente para as panquecas. – Disse Will rindo.

- Como assim? Não entendi? – Disse Gil confuso.

- Você sujou sua testa de farinha. – Disse Will apontando.

Grissom passou a mão na testa e começou a rir junto com o filho. Alguns minutos depois os dois estavam todos sujos.

- Acho melhor nós comermos a pizza por que parece que o resto não irá sair. – Disse Gil olhando para suas roupas.

- Parece bom pra mim. – Disse Will mexendo os ombros.

Após comerem a pizza assistindo desenho, Gil foi tomar banho enquanto Wiil ainda assistia

Televisão, logo após foi a vez de Will tomar banho enquanto Gil foi pegar a tal "encomenda" na portaria. Quando Gil viu que a carta escrita "De: Sara" se coração gelou, ali podia estar a confirmação do seu pedido para jantar ou a negação dele. Gil subiu até seu apartamento e sentou pensativo no sofá, tinha medo, medo que ela não o amasse mais, mas tinha que abrir para descobrir.

_**Assim será minha resposta.**_

_**Todas as cartas de amor são**_

_**Ridículas.**_

_**Não seriam cartas de amor se não fossem**_

_**Ridículas.**_

_**Também escrevi em meu tempo cartas de amor,**_

_**Como as outras,**_

_**Ridículas.**_

_**As cartas de amor, se há amor,**_

_**Têm de ser**_

_**Ridículas.**_

_**Mas, afinal,**_

_**Só as criaturas que nunca escreveram**_

_**Cartas de amor**_

_**É que são**_

_**Ridículas.**_

_**Quem me dera no tempo em que escrevia**_

_**Sem dar por isso**_

_**Cartas de amor**_

_**Ridículas.**_

_**A verdade é que hoje**_

_**As minhas memórias**_

_**Dessas cartas de amor**_

_**É que são**_

_**Ridículas.**_

_**( Todas as palavras esdrúxulas,**_

_**Como os sentimentos esdrúxulos,**_

_**São naturalmente**_

_**Ridículas.)**_

_**Ps: eu aceito hoje ás 19:00hrs estarei pronta.**_

_**Sara Sidle.**_

Grissom não percebeu, mas deu um pulo seguido por um grito de alegria. Will tinha acabado de descer as escadas e presenciou a cena e começou a dar muitas risadas.

- Hum. Você já tomou banho. – Disse Gil vermelho.

- Sim. – Respondeu ele ainda dando risada.

- Ei, por que você está rindo de mim, até parece que você nunca fez isso. – Disse Gil ainda mais vermelho.

Will fez que não com a cabeça e ligou a televisão.

- Certo, eu vou guardar isso e depois vamos arrumar essa bagunça. – Disse ele, que ainda se sentia nas nuvens.

**Poema 'Ridículas' de Fernando Pessoa.**

**Tomara que tenham gostado. **


	11. Roupas Baba Gil

Na casa de Grissom.

- O que você acha deste aqui. – Disse Gil mostrando uma camisa azul.

- Não. – Disse Will fazendo careta. – A mamãe gosta de homens de smoking.

- Como você sabe? – Perguntou Gil desconfiado levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ela falou enquanto assistíamos a um filme. – Disse Will balançando os ombros.

Grissom soltou um suspiro longo.

- E ela está saindo com alguém? – Perguntou ele abrindo seu guarda roupa para pegar seu smoking.

- Não, eu não deixo ninguém chegar perto dela. – Disse Will enchendo o peito.

-E por que não? – Perguntou Gil do banheiro.

- Por que o tio Michael disse pra mim, que enquanto você não estivesse com a gente, eu era o "Homem Da Casa", e tinha que cuidar da mamãe e da Missy pra ninguém chegar perto delas. Só eu Você e o Tio Michael. – Disse Will olhando as borboletas empalhadas na estante do lado da cama.

- É verdade. E quem é esse "Tio Michael"? – Disse Gil ainda no banheiro.

- Ele é amigo da mamãe, ele também é diretor da escola da mamãe. – Disse Will.

- O que você acha? – Perguntou Gil saindo do banheiro.

- Quase perfeito, falta arrumar o cabelo e o perfume. – Disse Will encima da cama.

- O que tem de errado com meu cabelo? – Disse Gil olhando no espelho.

- Está na hora de cortar, e a barba também. – Disse Will pulando nas costas do seu pai.

- É você tem razão. – Disse Gil rindo.

- Eu sei. – Disse o garoto.

Na casa de Catherrine.

- Eu prefiro o preto. – Disse Lindsy.

- Eu concordo. – Disse Cath.

- Mas acho que chama atenção demais. – Disse Sara olhando o vestido.

- Mas é essa a idéia. – Disse Missy.

- Até você? Não acredito! – Disse Sara incrédula.

Todas riram.

- Agora só faltam os sapatos. – Disse Cath.

- Eu tenho um perfeito. – Disse Sara buscando em sua mala. – Aqui estão.

- Perfeito. – Disseram Lindsy, Cath e Missy juntas.

- Missy você pode ir pegar uma maçã pra mamãe? – Disse Sara.

- Claro! – Disse Missy.

Após Missy sair Cath perguntou?

- Maçã?

- Não pensei em mais nada. – Disse Sara. – Vocês acham que ele vai gostar.

- Se ele não gostar, é por que ele está muito, mas muito cego. – Disse Cath.

- Ela tem razão. – Disse Lind. – Leva um babador por que ele vai babar concerteza.

- Aqui mamãe. – Disse Missy entrando no quarto.

- Obrigada meu amor. – Disse Sara pegando a maçã.

- Bom vou pegar minha roupa e ir tomar banho. –Disse Sara recolhendo a roupa.

- Certo, nós vamos fazer alguma coisa para comer e esperar os garotos – Disse Cath se levantando.

- Garotos? Eles vão vim hoje? – Perguntou Sara parando na frente do banheiro.

- Hum. Sabia que tinha se esquecido de alguma coisa, eles vão vim assistir filme, e te ver, eu avisei que você tinha um encontro mas eles falaram que vinham te desejar boa sorte. – Disse Cath.

- Vai ser bom, ver ele de novo. – Disse Sara.

Mais Tarde.

- Está quase na hora, então eu te desejo boa sorte e juízo. – Disse Nick.

- Ei, você sabe que tenho juízo. – Retrucou Sara.

- Sei, e por isso estamos te avisando Sarinha, curta bastante a noite. – Disse Grege com Missy no colo.

- Pode deixar vou tentar. – Disse ela vermelha. - Cuidem bem dos meus filhotes.

- Pode deixar. – Disse Warrick ao lado de Cath.

- O tio Grege falou pra mim, falar pra você que é pra voltar pra casa antes do almoço. – Disse Missy segurando a mão de grege que estava tentando tampar a boca dela.

- Fala para seu "Tio" que se me atrasar eu ligo para Cath, e eu já sou bem grandinha. – Disse Sara com os braços cruzados.

A Campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo. – Disse Missy saindo correndo.

- Oi papai. – Disse MIssy abrindo a porta.

- Oi Amor como vai? – Disse Gil depositando um beijo no rosto e um abraço em sua filha.

- Bem. – Disse Ela com um grande sorriso. – Está cheirando bem.

- Obrigado, tive ajuda do seu irmão. –Disse ele vermelho pelo elogio.

- Estamos na sala. – Anunciou Cath.

Grissom entrou na sala de mãos dadas com seus filhos.

- Nossa quem é esse homem? – Disse Cath

- Que isso ainda sou o mesmo. – Disse ele procurando "Disfarçadamente" Sara.

- Relaxa Gil ela foi pegar a bolsa. – Disse Nick.

- Vamos? – Gil ouviu a voz muito familiar atrás dele. Quando ele se virou, não conseguia piscar os olhos, ela estava incrivelmente Linda com: Sandália prateada e com uma fita fina, vestido preto até os joelhos com alça que revelava muito bem suas curvas e seu cabelo ondulado do jeito que ele gosta e sem falar da sua maquiagem apesar se fraca realçava muito bem seus olhos e lábios.

- Eu não disse, Sara você está levando o babador? – Disse Cath rindo.

Grisssom acordou desse "Transe" e sentiu todos os olhos nele.

- Você está linda. – Disse ele em um tom baixo, mas foi ouvido por todos.

- Obrigada. – Disse ela vermelha.

- Então vamos? – Disse Gil estendendo a mão para ela.

- Claro! – Disse ela entrelaçando o seu braço no dele.

**Kkkkkkk...**

**Hoje não é um dos meus melhores dias, mas escrever me acalma.**

**Comentários e criticas são bem vindos.**

**Continuando...**


	12. FestaJantar

**Continuando...**

Ao chegar no carro, Grissom abriu a porta do passageiro para que Sara possa entrar, após esse ato ele se dirigiu ao banco do passageiro. O caminho foi calmo com musica suave e muito nervosismo, Sara decidiu quebrar o gelo.

- Você está muito bonito hoje. – Disse ela olhando nos olhos dele, que saudades destes olhos que tantas vezes sonhou em rever.

- Obrigado. – Disse ele vermelho. – Você esta incrível.

-Obrigada. – Respondeu ela.

Na casa de Catherrine.

- Pronto, já liguei para a loja e vão nos mandar daqui meia hora. – Disse Nick desligando o telefone.

- Certo e o bolo? – Perguntou Cath.

- Estamos separando os ingredientes. – Disse Lindsy.

- E a decoração? – Perguntou Cath.

- Estamos providenciando, Warrick tem como me ajudar? - - Disse Grege.

- Certo temos até a volta da Sara que pode ser daqui a um minuto ou até amanhã. – Terminou ela com um sorriso.

- Tia, Missy e eu podemos ajudar a lindsy com o bolo? – Perguntou Will cutucando Cath.

- Claro só se vocês não mexerem com fogo, não bagunçar e não mexerem em nada eu deixo. - disse Cath.

- Mas como vamos ajudar? – Perguntou Missy.

- Vocês podem me ajudar a escolher o sabor e a cobertura do bolo. – Disse Lindsy na porta da cozinha.

- Claro!. – Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

No Jantar.

Grissom saiu do carro e passou por trás do carro para que pudesse passar um pouco mais de perfume e verificar seu alíto. Após esse feito abriu a porta para Sara.

- Senhora! – Disse Gil com todo cavalheirismo estendendo a mão.

- Senhor! – Disse ela aceitando o ato de Grissom. – Nossa que perfume cheiro.

- Obrigado. – Disse ele sem graça. – Will me ajudou com o perfume e outras "Coisinhas".

- Sempre soube que ele tem um bom gosto. – Disse Sara não conseguindo esconder a risada.

- Pois ele puxou isso de você. – Disse ele levantando as sobrancelhas.

Os dois se dirigiram a recepcionista.

- Olá, tenho uma reserva com o nome Gil Grissom. – Anunciou ele.

- Olá, sua mesa está pronta, me siga, por favor. – Disse a recepcionista.

Na casa de Catherrine.

- Nossa, como vocês arrasaram, está lindo. – Disse Cath de boca aberta.

- Não foi nada. – Disse Warrick.

- "Nada?" Fala só por você, deu mais trabalho do que pensei, ufa. – Disse Grege sentando exausto no sofá.

- Os petiscos já chegaram. – Anunciou Nick com duas caixas na mão.

- O Bolo já está na geladeira. – Disse Lindsy sentando ao lado de Grege.

-Onde estão as crianças? – Perguntou Warrick.

- Estão dormindo de baixo da mesa. – Disse Lindsy.

- Como assim de baixo da mesa? – Perguntou Nick confuso.

- Tédio não tinha nada para fazer e dormiram.

- Grege e Lindsy vão pegar eles e colocarem no quarto, e o resto limpando essa bagunça. – Disse Cath.

No Restaurante.

- Não acredito que você reservou a cobertura. – Disse Sara se sentando.

- Um amigo me devia um favor e resolvi cobrar. – Disse Gil se sentando na cadeira em frente de Sara.

- Este Lugar está muito lindo. – Disse Sara olhando a decoração a luz de velas.

- Eu conheço uma pessoa que está mais linda. – Disse ele com um sorriso de derreter o coração.

- Aqui estão as bebidas. – Anunciou o garçom cortando o clima lindo entre eles.

- Mas nós não fizemos nenhum pedido nada. – Disse Sara confusa.

- Toda a refeição já está reservada. – Disse Gil, Sara ficou em choque. – Não queria que nada desse errado, já que sei todos os tipos de prato que agrada seu paladar.

Sara não acreditava no que estava vendo e ouvindo, Nunca tinha visto ele agir assim, _- Este tempo fora deve ter feito milagres. – Pensou Ela._

- Se você não gostou podemos pedir outro cardápio. – Disse ele vendo a confusão no rosto de Sara.

- Não está perfeito. – Disse ela com um sorriso. – Só foi um choque, e também quero ver se você acertou no meu cardápio.

- Pode crer essas coisas não são fáceis de esquecer. – Disse ele com um olhar de quem tem algo a esconder.

- Hum, então me fala o que são essas "coisas" de que são difíceis de esquecer. –Disse ela provocante.

- Sua cor favorita é Roxo, quando está cansada passa a mão por de trás da nuca e suspira e você é uma ótima mãe. – Disse ele estendendo a mão para tocar a mão de Sara.

- Está tentando me seduzir Sr Grissom? – Disse ela se inclinado para frente.

- Seduzir não mas recuperando o tempo perdido sim. – Disse ele com sinceridade e se inclinando para frente para dar um pequeno beijo na boca da Sara que retribuiu.

O Garçom teve que coçar a garganta para que eles se afastarem.

- Terminamos depois na sua casa. – Sussurrou Sara com um olhar de quero mais.

Grissom teve que se controlar para não gritar de alegria e sair e levá-la para casa agora mesmo.

O jantar estava em pleno silencio e com alguns olhares discretos. Após terminarem comer.

- Antes de irmos quero que olhe para o céu. – Disse Gil apontando para cima.

Quando Sara olhou para o céu viu uma chuva de meteoros incrível e um balão carregando um letreiro escrito _Ainda Continuo Te Amando Ass.: Gil Grissom._ Sara não conteve o choro de alegria, ela nunca imaginaria tal coisa vindo dele nem em suas fantasias.

Sara se virou para ficar de frete para Grissom e sussurrou – Eu Também Continuo Te Amando. – E deu um beijo calmo, mas profundo nele.

- Que tal terminarmos isso no meu apartamento? – Disse ele segurando a cintura de Sara.

- Claro, porque não. – Disse ela segurando a mão de Grissom.

**KKKKKK**

**QUE LINDO, EU MESMA ESTOU CHORANDO.**

**(EU MESMA ESCREVO A HISTÓRIA E ME EMOCIONO KKK)**


	13. Surpresa

**Surpresa.**

Sara acordou se sentindo como se todos os problemas da sua vida e do mundo simplesmente evaporaram. Mas algo a fez estremecer, seu lado direito estava frio o que indicaria que Gil não estava lá_. – Será que ele se arrependeu. – Pensou ela. _Sara sacudiu a cabeça para que este pensamento fosse embora, se levantou e foi tomar um banho gelado. Quando terminou viu que em sua cama havia uma bandeja com salada de frutas, pães doces e um copo de suco de manga.

- Estava te esperando. – Disse Gil atrás da porta, dando a Sara um tremendo susto.

- Que susto. – Disse ela levanto a mão no coração.

- Me desculpa não queria assustá-la. – Disse Gil se aproximando.

- Está tudo bem. – Disse ela com um leve sorriso. – Não acredito que você trouxe meu café da manhã na cama?

- Bom, como hoje é seu aniversario decidi ser seu criado e fazer seu café. – Disse ele pegando a cintura de Sara e empurrando para mais perto de si.

- Meu criando. – Disse ela com uma voz maliciosa.

- Sim. – Disse ele beijando-a.

- Mas criando não beija sua patroa. – Disse ela entre os beijos.

- Porque sou criado com privilégios, além do mais essa é a minha forma de pagamento. –Disse ele depositando beijos no pescoço de Sara.

- Então "Criado Com Privilégios" Se junta a mim para o café? – Disse Sara.

- Claro estou com uma fome enorme. – Respondeu ele levando Sara para cama onde se encontra a pequena bandeja.

Na Casa De Cath.

- Andem, eles vão chegar a qualquer momento. – Disse Cath.

- Estamos indo o mais rápido que podemos essas bexigas estão tomando muito o meu fôlego. – Disse Nick.

- Está deixando uma bexiga te tirar o fôlego? – Disse Warrick rindo entre os sopros.

- Ei essas coisas são mais resistentes que a catherrine. – Disse Nick baixo para que Cath não ouvisse.

- Eu escutei Nick. – Gritou Cath da cozinha.

Na Casa de Grissom.

- Que horas são? – Perguntou Gil com os olhos fechados.

- São 10h00min da manhã. Por quê? – Perguntou Sara virando-se para ele.

- Só tenho permissão para ficar com você até as 11h00min. – Disse ele abrindo os olhos e dando um pequeno riso.

- Como assim "Permissão?" – Perguntou ela levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ordens de Catherrine. – Disse ele puxando ela mais perto de si.

- Então deveríamos levantar agora. – Disse ela depositando um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Gil.

- Depois. – Disse ele a puxando de volta. - Temos uma hora.

- Sim temos para tomar banho, arrumar a cozinha e quem sabe passar mais tempo juntos. – Disse ela chegando provocante mais perto dele.

- Você tem razão o banho seria incrível. – Disse ele imaginando o tal banho.

Sara e Grissom chegaram à porta de Cath exatamente ás 11h00min.

- Cath chegamos, a porta estava aberta. – Anunciou Sara.

- Surpresa! – Gritaram todos surgindo da cozinha com um bolo.

Sara tinha perdido a fala nunca tivera uma festa surpresa.

- Olha mamãe foi eu, Missy e a Lind que fizemos. – Disse Will apontando para o bolo.

- Nossa que lindo deve estar uma delícia. – Disse Sara.

Todos foram abraçar Sara e desejar um feliz aniversário, aproveitando a distração Catherrine puxou Grissom de lado.

- Então fizeram as pazes? – Perguntou ela com um grande sorriso.

- Sim. – Disse ele radiante.

- Então vai voltar ou ficar aqui?

- Não estou entendendo? – Disse Gil coçando a cabeça.

-Ela vai ter que voltar por causa do seu trabalho e as crianças. Então você vai com ela ou ela pretende ficar? –Disse Sara apontando para Sara.

- Ainda não pensei nisso. – Disse ele com preocupação. – O que você acha?

- Gil já está na hora de fazer suas próprias escolhas. – Disse Cath cutucando o ombro do amigo.

- Eu sei. – Disse ele após um longo suspiro. – È melhor voltarmos para a festa.

**Durante a festa.**

- Sara, hum. Você pretende ficar, quero dizer aqui em Vegas. –Disse ele sem jeito.

- Eu estava pensando nisso agora. – Disse ela séria só por um momento. – Mas eu não sei, você quer que eu fique?

- Claro. – Disse ele com um largo sorriso. – Eu você quer ficar?

- Não tenho duvida. – Disse ela.

Sem perceber Gil a pegou pela cintura e a rodopiou, todos pararam sua atividade para ver.

- Eu vou ter que voltar para São Francisco daqui a Três dias, para preparar os papéis da mudança. –Disse ela sorrindo.

- Não demore muito para voltar. – Disse ele depositando um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

**Três dias depois.**


	14. De Volta ao trabalho

Três dias depois.

- Obrigada por me buscar no aeroporto. – Disse Sara no banco passageiro.

- Você acha que eu iria recusar essa proposta? – Disse ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Antes que eu me esqueça preciso passar no laboratório para falar com Conrad.

– Posso saber o motivo. – Disse Gil desconfiado.

– Quero voltar a trabalhar. – Respondeu ela.

- Você tem certeza? Quero dizer nós temos filhos agora, se algum bandido quiser vingança. – Disse ele preocupado.

- Ei ninguém precisa saber deles. Olha prometo não vou me meter em confusão, aceito até ficar trabalhando no laboratório. – Disse ela fazendo biquinho.

- Está bem. – Disse ele não conseguindo resistir. – Mas só vai a campo com alguém responsável e com uma arma. E mais uma coisa vai ter que me ligar a cada 1hora.

Sara não conseguia conter o riso. – Sim Senhor. Papai.

- Só estou cuidando da minha família. – Disse ele em sua defesa.

- Grissom para onde vamos, o laboratório é para aquele lado. – Disse ela apontado.

- Eu sei.- Disse ele com um sorriso.- tenho uma surpresa.

- Sério? Qual?. – Disse ela curiosa.

- È uma surpresa Sara. –Disse ele a repreendendo. – Quero que coloque essa venda. – Ele a deu venda.

Sara colocou a venda, Grissom parou o carro e ajudou Sara a sair.

- Pode tirar agora. – Disse ele.

Ela não conseguia respirar, era incrível.

-É todo seu. – Disse ele entregando as chaves.

- Como conseguiu? Procurei na internet e não achei nada. – Disse ela se virando para encarar aqueles profundos olhos azuis.

- Tenho meus contatos. –Disse ele simplesmente. – Vem vamos entrar.

- Vocês demoraram, onde estavam? –Disse Cath preocupada.

- Eu a levei para ver a nova casa. – Disse Gil colocando as malas no chão. – Onde estão meus filhotes?

- Lindsy os levou para o Park. – Disse Cath movendo os ombros. – Então Sara gostou?

- Eu amei! – Disse ela sorrindo. - Griss me falou que foi você quem a decorou. Muito bom gosto. Obrigada.

- È bom saber que gostou, e disponha você faria o mesmo por mim. – Disse Cah.

- Concerteza. – Disse Sara abraçando a amiga.

- E então foi ao laboratório? –Disse Cath se sentando no sofá.

- Conversei com Conrad e o fiz me contratar. –Disse Sara se sentado ao lado de Cath com um sorriso travesso.

- Milagres acontecem, pode me contar os detalhes. – Disse Cath movendo as mãos de tanta ansiedade.

- Falei a verdade, disse que quando vim pra o laboratório ele se tornou o primeiro de Las Vegas e quando eu me fui, se tornou o terceiro. Sendo assim eu sou o talismã da sorte dele. Mas o que mais fez efeito foi que o laboratório em terceiro lugar ele ganha menos. Foi dito e feito começo amanhã.

- Estou de boca aberta. Disse Cath admirada. –Será que se eu fizer a mesma coisa ganho um aumento. –Disse ela com uma piscadela.

- Olha quem eu achei discutindo com o carteiro que os cachorros vão atrás deles por causa da roupa Disse Gil entrando atrás de seus filos e Lindsy.

- Por causa da roupa? – Perguntou Cath confusa.

- Sim! - Respondeu Missy. São porque os cachorros têm um sonho de ir ao céu, e eles vêem as cores do céu nos uniformes dos carteiros. Coitados só estão seguindo o seu sonho. Disse Missy a ultima frase com pena.

Todos começaram a rir.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia? – Perguntou Sara entre os risos.

- Foi o Tio Grege. – Respondeu ela. – Ele me disse que leu em um livro.

- Depois eu converso com ele. – Disse Gil.

- Temos que ir, ainda tem que matricular as crianças na escola. – Disse Sara se despedindo.

- Nós já fizemos isso. – Disse Cath ansiosa para ver a reação de Sara.

Sara estava de boca aberta, eles haviam preparado tudo.

- Nós queríamos que quando você chegasse não precisaria se preocupar com essas coisas, então nós fizemos tudo. – Disse Gil.

- Vocês são os melhores! – Disse ela agradecida.

Gil levou Sara e as crianças para o seu apartamento, pois a mobilha que encomendou para a casa nova chegaria somente no dia seguinte. Todos estavam cansados e foram dormir Missy e Will dormiram no quarto de hospedes e Sara dormiu em seu quarto é claro.

No dia seguinte.

- Sara acorda. – Disse depositando um beijo na testa de Sara.

- Sim. – Disse ela ainda sonolenta. – Que horas são?

- 8h15min. – Disse ele olhando para o radio relógio.

- Só mais 15min. – Disse ela se virando para o outro lado da cama.

- Não podemos. – Disse ele puxando a coberta. – Temos muito o que fazer.

Sara deu um longo suspiro, ela odeia acordar cedo por isso ama trabalhar no turno da noite e por outras coisas também.

- Certo você ganhou. – Disse ela se dirigindo ao banheiro. – Acorde as crianças vamos fazer compras.

- Compras? Você odeia fazer compras. – Disse ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sei. – Disse Sara com um suspiro. – Mas meus filhos precisam de material escolar novos e roupas também.

- Você tem razão. – Disse ele na porta do quarto.

Após o almoço foram fazer compras, Sara estava na frente da escola com os filhos limpos e arrumados mas o coração de mãe nunca muda, sentiu o coração apertar de novo com se fosse a primeira vez que os deixava na escola. Grissom estava com ela, isso a fazia muito melhor. Sara e Grissom se dirigiram para o laboratório. Ao chegar na Sala de descanso.

- Bem vinda de volta. –Disse Nick abraçando-a. – Sentimos tua falta.

- Eu também. – Disse ela com um grande sorriso.

- Hora de trabalhar. – Disse Gil com as tarefas nas mãos. – Cath, Grege e eu temos um assassinato. Nick, Sara e Warrick um roubo em uma casa de show.

Todos saíram da sala de descanso e foram fazer seus afazeres, Gil levou Sara para um canto e falou: - Cuidado.

- Não se preocupe tenho dois homens para me proteger. – Disse ela com um sorriso e se foi.

Gil não sabia se ela se referia a ele e Will ou Nick e Warrick. Mas o mais importante era ela estar a salvo.

**Nada me impede de seguir meus sonhos.**

**Desculpa pela demora meu teclado do computador quebrou e acabou atrasando tudo... **


	15. ciúmes & Gravidez

Grissom estava em sua sala quando bateram na porta.

- Pode entrar. – Disse ele sem olhar para cima.

- O turno acabou, vou com a Cath pegar as crianças, Lindsy deve estar louca. – Disse Sara com um sorriso.

- Claro. – Disse ele radiante. – Eu vou ter que esperar, falta o relatório da Sofia para fechar por hoje.

_- Sofia! – Pensou ela entre os dentes. - _Não demore. – Disse ela com um falso sorriso.

Grissom percebeu a rápida mudança de humor de Sara, mas não tinha idéia do por que.

- Licença, estou te atrapalhando? – Disse Sofia entrando.

- Não estava mesmo te esperando. – Disse ele despertando de seus pensamentos. – Preciso do seu relatório.

- Claro, está aqui. – Disse ela entregando a ele. – Ouvir dizer que a "Filha pródiga voltou".

- Se está se referindo a Sara, é verdade. – Disse ele seco.

- É bom saber. – Disse ela com indiferença. – Te vejo amanhã.

- Certo. – Disse ele sem olhá-la sair.

Gil terminou o relatório e levou para o escritório de Conrad, para sua sorte ele não estava, deixou em cima da mesa e foi para casa.

Quando chegou em casa viu na mesa de jantar um prato de comida e do lado um bilhete.

-_Fomos dormir. Sara_. Após comer foi para o quarto de seus filhos, sorriu ao ver Missy toda torta, como muitas vezes ele mesmo dormia, e Will com um travesseiro entre as pernas, como também muitas vezes Sara dormia. Cobriu com um lençol e depositou em beijo seguido por um. – _Boa Noite meus bichinhos_.

Quando chegou ao quarto, sentiu aquele cheiro de creme perfumado que o deixava louco, mas tinha que se controlar ambos tiveram um dia difícil, então decidiu tomar um longo banho e fazer a barba. Após terminar se aconchegou ao lado de Sara e poucos segundos depois estava dormindo com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Sara acordou cedo enjoada, pensava que seria por causa do almoço que comeu com a equipe festejando sua volta.

Gil sentiu um arrepio, abriu os olhos e viu que Sara não estava mais ao seu lado. Levantou e foi procurá-la, a encontrou na sala assistindo televisão com os filhos, essa é uma cena que Grissom nunca imaginaria.

- Papai. – Disse Missy com o sorriso Sidle encantador. – Vem vamos assistir O Homem De Ferro.

- Claro. –Disse ele se sentado entre seus filhos.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. – Disse Sara com pressa.

- Honey , você está bem? – Disse ele preocupado.

- Sim, eu só estou um pouco enjoada, acho que é pelo o almoço de ontem. – Disse ela.

- Na segunda gaveta do banheiro tem um remédio acho que pode ajudar. – Gritou ele pois Sara já estava correndo.

- A Mamãe está doente? – Perguntou Will olhando para a reação de seu pai.

- Um pouco, ela só está com enjôos, logo, logo passa. – Disse Gil tentando acalmar seu filho. – O que você acham de nós fazermos um café da manhã especial para a mamãe?

Dois, três se contar com ele, grandes sorrisos se abriram.

Quando Sara chegou viu a televisão ligada mas nenhum rastros de seus "pestinhas".

- Onde está todo mundo? – Disse ela preocupada.

- Aqui na cozinha. – Gritou Gil.

Sara chegou à cozinha e se deparou com uma mesa repleta de comida (Saudável é Claro).

- Como Você está doente decidimos cuidar de você. – Disse Gil fazendo o suco de laranja.

Os olhos de Sara se encheram de lagrimas, ela sabia que era coisas simples e a muito tempo ninguém cuidava dela deste jeito, mas não explicava o porque das lagrimas.

- Você não gostou mamãe? – Disse Missy com os olhos baixos.

- Claro que sim, meu amor, eu estou muito feliz. – Disse Sara levantando a cabeçinha de Missy pelo queixo.

- Eu ajudei o papai a fazer as panquecas. – Disse Will com o rostinho toso sujo de farinha.

- Estou vento. – Disse Sara com um sorriso que iluminava a cozinha.

- Você tomou o remédio que lhe pedi? – Perguntou Gil se sentando à mesa.

- Hurum. – Concordou ela pois sua boca estava tento um estouro de sabores.

- Eu acho melhor você ficar em casa. – Disse ele com aquele olhar que mata qualquer um.

Sara engasgou. – Nem pensar. – Disse ela. – Já está passando, antes de irmos tomo mais um comprimido.

- Está bem, mas irá ficar longe das autopsias e elemento químicos muitos sortes. –Disse ele como que se estivesse repreendendo uma menina que acabará de ser pega com o namorado.

- Sim Sr. Grissom. – Disse ela piscando o olho para ele.

No laboratório.

- Sara posso falar com você? – Disse Cath sussurrando para a amiga. – É URGENTE.

- Claro. – Disse Sara seguindo a amiga até o banheiro.

Após Cath ver que não tinha ninguém além delas no banheiro disse. – Eu estou grávida.

- Parabéns. – Disse Sara abraçando a amiga.

- Você não entendeu. – Disse Cath entre os prantos. – Eu não posso estar grávida Sara.

- Mas por que não? – Disse Sara se dirigindo para ficar ao lado da amiga.

- Porque. – Fungou ela. – Já tenho uma idade um pouco avançada, e acho que Lindsy não quer um irmão e não sei qual é a reação de Warrick.

- Não se preocupa. – Disse Sara olhando nos olhos de Cath para confortá-la. – Você está ótima, olha só para você. – Disse ela apontando para o espelho. – Corpo perfeito, cabelos perfeitos, ótima mãe, amiga e está apaixonada por alguém que também te ama. Não precisa ter medo e tenho certeza que Warrick vai amar saber que você está grávida de um filho dele.

- Você tem razão. – Disse Cath se recuperando. – Vou dar essa noticia neste fim de semana e queria que todos estejam juntos.

- Claro, pode contar comigo. –Disse Sara animada. – E Quando descobriu?

- Hoje de manhã. – Disse Cath com um sorriso.

- Aqui está os afazeres de hoje. – Disse Gil entrando na sala de descanso.

- Onde estão as meninas? – Disse Warrick olhando ao redor.

- Eu as vi entrando no banheiro, sabe como é garotas só vão ao banheiro acompanhadas. – Disse Grege.

- Eu ouvi Gregoo depois conversamos. – Disse Sara entrando na sala com um olhar de morte para Grege.

- Vamos trabalhar? – Disse Gil interrompendo, antes que aconteça qualquer coisa. – Cath, Sara e Nick um desaparecimento da filha do xerife, Brass está esperando. Warrick, Grege vão para um homicídio em um cassino. E eu tenho um abuso na escola e já estou atrasado. – Disse ele com um suspiro, ouviu seu bip. – Não disse Sofia já está me chamando.

Sara começou a ficar vermelha de raiva, as coisas não tinha mudado nada, Sofia ainda dava em cima de Grissom o seu Grissom. Catherrine percebeu que a amiga estava brava e decidiu que era hora de ir.

Grissom não percebeu, pois já havia indo embora.

**Aqui Termina mais um capitulo. **

**Minha opinião, eu não gosto de ninguém que da em cima dele(Sofia, Terri e etc...).. (**

**Obrigada por ler...**


	16. Sofia

_- Ei, como está o nosso plano? – Perguntou uma voz feminina do outro lado do telefone._

_- Está tudo certo. – Disse outra voz masculina. – Mas quem é a pessoa?_

_- Sidle. – Disse a voz feminina triunfante._

_- Como assim Sidle, nem pensar, estou fora. – Disse a voz masculina indignada. _

_Ouve uma gargalhada na outra linha. – Vá pode sair. Mas você sabe se contar a alguém terá que prestar contas com a conseqüência e você não quer isso que?_

_- Não. – Falou a voz masculina após um longo suspiro._

_- Foi o que pensei. – Disse ela. – Agora paciência, Tchau._

Grissom estava revisando os relatórios de seu caso, este caso é muito complicado como uma menina foi abusada e ninguém possa ter visto nada? Alguma coisa está errada. Seu celular vibra ainda atordoado não olhou o ID.

_- Grissom. – Disse ele sem dando muita importância._

_- Senhor Gil Grissom? – Perguntou uma voz masculina na outra linha._

_- Sim, Quem é? – Perguntou Gil tirando seus óculos._

_- Preste atenção _temos_ pouco tempo, Sofia quer matar Sara, corra antes que Sara abra a porta de seu carro pois assim que abrir acionara uma bomba._

Grissom não conseguia respirar como Sofia queria matar Sara? Quem estava na outra linha? Mas não tinha tempo.

_- Quem é você? – Perguntou_

_- É melhor correr agora. – Disse a outra voz desligando._

Grissom saiu correndo a procura de Sara, não sabia se era verdade ou não mas se fosse não a deixaria morrer. Parou na sala de descanso e encontrou Nick.

- Nick. – Disse ele sem ar. – Onde está Sara.

- Ela acabou de sair e disse que tinha que ir ao médico, eu acho que ela... – Nick não conseguiu terminar a frase pois Gil já não estava lá.

Gil correu para o estacionamento e viu Sara destravar seu alarme e colocando a chave na porta do carro. – NÃO! – Só foi isso que ele falou.

Sua mente ele já não a controlava a única coisa que pensava era em Sara,mas sentiu seus pés correr na direção de sua amada.

BOW... Foi a única coisa que escutou, mas logo seu corpo relaxou pois sentiu um calor humano em as frente.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou ele preocupado.

- Sim, mas o que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela confusa, mas sua resposta foi um ardente beijo que ele depositou nela, não era um beijo comum, mas um beijo de medo, paixão e confortante.

Grissom parou o beijo e olhou para ela, um alivio tão grande que percorreu seu corpo. Mas se lembrou do telefonema, e o mais rápido que pode ligou para o Brass.

_- Jim. – _Disse Brass distraído.

- _Jim quero um mandato para Sofia Cutins por atentado, urgente depois te conto mais detalhes._ – Disse Gil ofegante, e desligou o telefone.

- Venha Sara vamos entrar, aqui você não está segura. – Disse Gil se levantando do chão.

- Mas por quê? Ainda não entendi sobre tudo isso. – Disse Sara cambaleando por causa da tontura.

- Sara, você está bem? – Disse ele percebendo.

- Sim estou ótima. – Disse ela com um sorriso.

Grissom entrou no laboratório e encontrou Cath no corredor. – Catherrine preciso do registro de quem é a ultima chamada. – Disse ele entregando o seu celular. – E depois cuidar da Sara ela está em choque.

- Claro! – Disse Cath.

Cath tinha feito exatamente o que Grissom havia pedido, após analisar o numero celular foi falar com Sara que estava na sala de descanso.

- Sara, podemos falar em particular? – Disse Cath notando Nick ao seu lado.

- Sim. – Disse Sara e logo após seguiu Cath para o banheiro.

- Tome. – Disse Cath entregando um teste de gravidez para Sara, logo após de se certificar que não tinha mais ninguém no banheiro.

- Você não acha que estou grávida, acha? – Perguntou ela olhando para o pacote nas mãos de Catherrine.

- Sara é só um pressentimento, não custa nada você fazer. – Disse ela colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.

- Eu não posso. – Disse ela em prantos. – De novo não, não, não, não...

- Ei venha aqui. – Disse Cath oferecendo o ombro para sua amiga desabafar. – Me conta, eu sou sua amiga você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

- Nick onde está Sara. – Disse Gil entrando na sala.

- Ela acabou de sair com Catherrine, foram na direção do banheiro. – Disse ele apontando com o olhar.

- Ótimo. – Disse Gil aliviado. – Sofia acabou de chegar quero que venha me acompanhar.

- Concerteza. – Disse Nick seguindo Gil.

Na Sala de interrogatório.

- Sofia. – Começou Jim. – Pode me dizer por que estava saindo do país?

Mas ela não o respondia.

- Temos uma proposta. – Disse Jim olhando no fundo dos olhos de Sofia. – Você pode confessar tudo e levar prisão perpetua ou ficar quieta e ser condenada a morte. Você é policial você sabe que o júri vai decidir.

- Foi por você Gil. – Disse ela. – eu não podia perder você pra ela, ela não te merece.

- Você está errada. – Disse Gil. – Eu é que não a mereço, eu a amo e você não pode mudar isso.

- Mas eu tinha que tentar. – Foram suas ultimas palavras, antes que os policiais a levaram.

-O Outro suspeito também foi preso. – Disse Jim se virando para Gil.

- E quem é o outro suspeito. – Disse Gil.

- Hank. – Disse Bras.

- Vermelho. – Disse Cath. – Positivo, meus parabéns.

- Obrigada. – Disse Sara com um pequeno sorriso.- Por tudo.

- Não tem que me agradecer. – Disse Cath grata. – Mas não se esqueça da nossa conversa, você deve contar tudo, esse segredo ele deve saber, você não vai mais sentir essa culpa. Confia em mim ele vai compreender. – Terminou ela com uma piscadela.

- Sim eu vou fazer. - Disse Sara. – É melhor nós irmos se não todos vão ter uma parada cardíaca.

- Você tem razão. – Disse Cath saindo atrás da amiga.

**Sei que tem muita gente que quer Sofia morta, mas eu aprendi no CSI que olho por olho todos acabam cegos. Mas a justiça foi feita festejem, ela vai ver o sol quadrado à vida toda... **


	17. O Segredo Revelado

Após um dia difícil e buscar as crianças na casa da Catherine, Sara e Gil decidiram passar o resto da noite com a família. Grissom passou na locadora e alugou os Filnstons.

Durante o Filme.

- Papai – Disse Missy.

- Pode falar Amor. – Disse Gil ao lado da filha ainda atenta ao desenho.

- Como os Flinstons podem comemorar o natal, se eles viveram antes de Jesus? – Perguntou a filha.

- Ela tem a mesma mania da Sara de questionar os filmes. – Penso Gil antes de responder. – Eu não sei querida, quando encontrarmos os criadores perguntamos, está bem?

Mas missy não respondeu ao olhar para ela Gil percebeu que seus filhos adormeceram.

- Eu vou Le valos para o quarto. – Disse ele olhando para Sara. – Vá para a cama hoje não foi o dia fácil para você.

Sara levantou meio sonolenta mas entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

No meio da noite Grissom percebeu um agito estranho ao seu lado.

- Não volta, desculpa, me desculpa não queria. – Resmungava Sara em seu sonho. – Sai eu vou perder, eu não posso perder, sai de cima de mim...

Grissom percebeu que ela chorava e decidiu acordá-la.

- Sara querida acorda. – Disse ele a balançando.

- Gil é você? – Perguntou Sara com os olhos fechados.

- Sim meu Mel sou eu. – Disse ele abraçando-a. – O que você sonhou? Se não quiser me contar vou entender.

Sara pensou na conversa que teve mais cedo com Cath e decidiu que era hora dele saber.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa. – Disse ela ainda abraçada por ele.

- Pode contar estou aqui para te escutar. – Disse ele beijando a testa de sua amada.

Ela deu um suspiro e começou a falar. – Lembra de quando nos conhecemos? – Prosseguiu ela após um aceno de Gil. – Quando dormimos juntos naquela noite e foi embora o dia seguinte, você me deixou um presente, um filho.

Grissom ficou pálido, mas quando viu a tristeza nos olhos de sua amada, ficou quieto para que ela possa continuar.

- Mas descobri tarde de mais, foi quando meu es namorado abusou de mim. Eu o denunciei e ele foi preso mas antes foi para o médico pois tinha muitas dores.

O médico me disse que tive um aborto, então comecei a chorar, desculpa por não te contar isto e nem que estava grávida das crianças, sinto muito. – Disse ela olhando para ele, com os olhos vermelhos.

Grissom não sabia o que falar mas atos falam mais altos do que palavras, acariciou o rosto de Sara e deu um leve beijo em seus lábios. – Eu te perdoou.

- Tenho outra coisa para te falar. – Disse Sara mais aliviada. – Se você acha que eu sou uma maquina de filhos está muito enganado.

Grissom não tinha idéia o que ela quis dizer, mas quando sentiu sua mão indo em direção a barriga sentiu um amor tão forte, não é que não sente isso pelos seus filhos, mas este é diferente ele não conhece e já sente um amor tão forte assim, isso o comoveu e lagrimas começaram a jorrar de seus olhos, mas não lagrimas de tristeza, mas sim de alegria.

O Fim de Semana chegou rápido Sara decidiu contar no almoço que ia ter esse domingo pois todos iam estar presente. Quando Gil e Sara chegaram viram que todos já estavam lá, Grege, Jim, Nick e uma moça que concerteza era sua nova namorada e Warrick que estava preparando o churrasco.

- Vocês demoraram. – Veio a voz de Catherrine atrás deles.

- Desculpa Missy e Will fizeram pirraça na hora do banho. – Disse Sara.

- Entendo todas as crianças fazem isso, Lindsy se escondia dentro do guarda-roupa, quando sentia o cheiro do sabão, mas quando entrava na banheira era outra guerra para sair. – Disse Cath com um sorriso enorme.

- É melhor eu ir ajudar o Warrick. – Disse Gil. – Oi Kin. – Disse ele quando passou pela namorada de Nick, pelo qual ninguém a conhecia.

- Como você sabe o nome dela? – Perguntou Nick. – Eu ainda não a apresentei?

- Bom. – Disse ele nervoso, vendo que todos estavam olhando para ele. – Ela trabalha na floricultura, eu a conheci quando fui comprar o buque e o Will às margaridas.

- Sim. – Disse Kin concordando. – Ele escolheu um buque de muito bom gosto.

- Ainda bem. – Disse Nick após um momento. – Pensei que você a pego em algum delito.

Kin deu uma cotovelada em Nick mas sabia que ele estava brincando.

Quando estava servindo o almoço Catherrine pediu a atenção de todos.

- Tenho um comunicado para contar. – Disse Cath em pé de ante deles. – Eu estou grávida. – Disse rápido.

Warrick foi o primeiro a se levantar e dar um grande beijo na sua amada.

- Parabéns. – Disseram todos.

- Eu também tenho algo a falar – Disse Gil também pedindo atenção de todos. – Sara também está grávida.

- Mas o que significa a palavra "Grávida"? – Perguntou Will.

- Quer dizer que você vai ter um irmão. – Disse Gil sorridente.

- Antes que acabe esse momento também quero dizer algo. – Disse levantando-se Lindsy. – Estou namorando.

Catherrine quase caiu para trás sua sorte foi Warrick esta do seu lado.

- Como assim namorando? –Disse ela. – Corre eu vou te pegar.

- Calma Cath. – Disse Gil – Vamos ser cuidadosos. Quem é seu namorado?

- Sou eu. – Se manifestou Grego.

- Eu vou te matar. – Disse Gil se preparando para correr à trás dele.

- Ei, calma vocês dois vamos deixar a Lindsy falar primeiro. – Disse Sara.

- Obrigada Tia Sara. – Disse Lindsy mantendo uma certa distancia de sua mãe.- Mamãe eu sei que você me ama, mas já tenho 16 anos e no ano que vem vou para a universidade eu sei o que é errado e certo e eu amo o Grege, Tio. – Disse ela se virando para Gil. – Sei que é meu padrasto e você também me ama, mas olha pra mim não tenho mais 5 anos, sou grande já.

- Desculpa querida só queria cuidar de você. – Disse Gil arrependido.

- Eu também te devo desculpa. – Disse Cath. – Eu ainda penso que você tem 2 anos, me desculpa.

- Tudo bem então vocês aprovam? – Perguntou Lindsy.

- Sim. – Disse Sara, Warrick, Nick, Kin, Jim e claro Grege.

- E Vocês dois? – Disse Lindsy.

- Eu concordo. – Disse Cath com uma mão na barriga.

- E Você Tio Gil.- Falou Lindsy.

- Você também não é Griss? – Disse Sara com um olhar reprovador.

- Sim. – Disse ele contrariado.

- Ótimo, vamos comer? – Disse Nick morrendo de fome.

Após comerem, os "Machos da casa" foram jogar basquete e as "Garotas" jogar conversa fora. Lindsy percebeu que Missy e Will estavam sentados e muito quietos e foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela sentando ao lado das crianças.

- Nada. – Disseram eles.

- Sei, e eu sou aquela aranha que está no escritório do seu pai. – Disse ela rindo. – Me contem talvez eu possa ajudar vocês.

- É meu irmão, aquele que o papai falou. – Disse Missy com os olhos baixos. – Eles vão gostar mais dele do que de nós?

- Claro que não. – Disse Lind abraçando Missy e Will. – Vai ser legal, vocês vão ensinar tudo para ele, a comer a andar a falar e como pegar biscoitos escondidos da tia Cath. Vocês vão cuidar dele e quando ele crescer vão praticar tudo o que vocês ensinaram.

- Nós podemos ensinar ele a jogar basquete? – Perguntou Will mais alegre.

- Claro! – Respondeu Lind. – Pois se depender do seu pai, Jim, Nick e Warrick coitado.

- É verdade. – Disse os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Então vamos ensinar os "Machos" como se joga Basquete de verdade?


	18. Pedido

Gil e sua família já tinham se mudado para a nova casa, Grissom queria uma casa que agradasse Sara e um grande espaço para que seus filhos se divertissem. Após as crianças irem para a escola Sara e Gil se sentaram no sofá.

- Honey eu estava pensando. – Disse Gil envolvendo sua amada em seus braços. – Nossas férias estão chegando, o que você acha de viajarmos?

Sara olhou para ele com um grande sorriso. – Claro! Mas para onde? – Perguntou ela.

- Estava pensando, que tal o Brasil? – Falou ela.

- Ótimo eu sempre quis conhecer uma das sete maravilhas do mundo. – Disse ela depositando um pequeno beijo na bochecha dele.

- Eu vou ver as passagens amanhã então. – Disse Gil mais relaxado.

- Amanhã vou sair com a Cath, preparativos para os bebes. – Disse ela se levantando.

- Tudo bem, é melhor eu ir tenho que estar mais cedo no laboratório. – Disse ele pegando as chaves do carro em cima da mesa de centro. – Vou sentir falta de vocês duas.

- Nós também, mas em poucas horas estaremos no laboratório. – Disse ela fazendo carinho na barriga.

- Está bem. – Disse ele e se foi.

Catherine e Sara estavam cheias de sacolas, apesar de Sara odiar fazer compras essa era exceção pois estava se preparando para mais um Grissom na família.

- Eu nem me lembro de ter andado tanto assim na minha vida. – Disse Cath se sentando no banco do Shopping.

- Pois eu me lembro. – Disse Sara com um sorriso. – Foi quando Missy e Will inventaram de brincar de esconde no parque, meus pés ficaram inchados uma semana.

- Eu imagino. – Disse Cath. – Vamos tomar um sorvete?

- Claro estou com muito calor – Disse Sara tentando se refrescar com uma revista.

Quando Sara entrou em casa viu apenas duas luzes de velas vindo da cozinha. Ela deixou as compras no chão e se dirigiu para a cozinha, quando chegou lá uma mesa posta com talheres e pratos e quatro velas acesas, e havia uma pequena caixa preta em cima de um dos pratos, quando ela abriu viu um anel com um diamante enorme, Will e Missy Surgiram por detrás de Sara.

- Mamãe você aceita a se casar com o papai? – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Sara ficou sem reação seus filhos ali na sua frente Will com um terno e Missy com um vestido rosa.

- Você aceita? – Perguntou Gil ficando atrás de seus filhos com os olhos suplicantes.

- Sim, eu aceito. – Disse ela chorando.

Gil pegou o anel que estava na mão de Sara e colocou em seu dedo, os dois deram um beijo apaixonado, entre os beijos Gil falou. – Obrigado por ser um Grissom.

Após o lindo jantar que apesar foi muito romântico, Gil contou os planos da viajem.

- Conversei com algumas pessoas lá do Brasil e eles vão nos arrumar um hotel de frente pro mar. - Disse Gil.

- Que ótimo. – Disse Sara. – E para que estado do Brasil vamos?

- Estava pensando no Rio de Janeiro. – Disse ele.

- Boa escolha. Mas quem são essas "pessoas" que você falou lá no Brasil? – Perguntou Sara.

- Essas pessoas são Gabriele e Gizelly Fox, eu as conheci em uma palestra que fiz em São Paulo. – Respondeu ele.

- Papai elas tem filhos. – Perguntou Missy.

- Eu não sei meu amor, mas por quê? - Perguntou Gil curioso.

- Se as férias estiverem chatas vamos ter com quem brincar. – Respondeu ela.

- Confiem em mim as férias não vai ser chatas. – Disse Gil piscando um dos olhos.

_- Alô! – Disse Gil._

_- Oi Gris aqui é a Gabi, estou ligando para falar que no hotel que estou hospedada tem vaga e é um lugar maravilhoso. – Disse ela do outro lado da linha._

_- Ótimo. Eu confio em você sei que tem um bom gosto. – Disse ele._

_- Obrigada. – Disse ela tímida. – Então para quando eu coloco as reservas?_

_- Para daqui três dias. – Disse ele._

_- Certo, foi bom falar com você Gris minha irmã vai ficar feliz em ti ver. – Disse ela desligando o telefone._

Três Dias se passaram. No Aeroporto.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Disse Sara que acabara de sair do avião.

- Vamos pegar as malas e esperar fora desse Aeroporto. – Disse ele segurando a mão de sua amada.

Depois de ter pegado as malas foram para fora do edifício e logo Gil avistou Gabi e Gizelly.

- Oi Gris. – Disse Gabi.

- Olá como vai? – Disse ele indo dar um abraço na garota.

- Bem e você? – Perguntou ela. Mas antes que ele pudesse responder veio outra garota e pulou para um abraço em Grissom que quase caiu.

- GRISS.. – Disse ela.

- Como vai a minha pequena? – Disse ele a girando no ar.

- Eu vou bem, obrigada. – Disse ela com um sorriso.

Grissom viu que Sara o olhava com um olhar ameaçador e decidiu apresentar.

- Sara essas são Gabriele e Gizelly Fox. – Disse ele.

- Prazer. – Disse ela estendendo a mão.

- Que nada o prazer é nosso. – Disse Gabi.

- E esses são Missy e Will. – Disse ele. – Meus filhos.

- Nossa são a sua cara. – Disse Gizelly. – Vem eu quero apresentar algumas pessoas.

- Claro,doida. – Disse Gil com um sorriso.

- Vai começar com apelido agora é? – Disse ela brava. – Você não quer que eu te chame de Dr° Inseto na frente de todo mundo de novo?

- Vocês dois parem de brigar vem vamos entrar no carro. – Gritou Gabi.

Quando Gil e sua família entraram no carro Gabi fez as apresentações.

- Esse é meu marido Marcos e nosso filho Bruno. – Disse ela.

- Oi – Disse Marcos. - Prazer em conhecer.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Disse Gil.

- Temos uma surpresa pra você no hotel. –Disse ela misteriosa.

Durante a viajem, Grissom falou no ouvido de Sara. – Mais tarde eu te explico.

- É bom mesmo. – Respondeu ela.

Quando Grissom pisou no hotel ouviu uma voz lhe chamando. – Oi Vô Gris.

- Eu não acredito, olha só pra você está grandona. – Disse ele a pegando no colo.

- É daqui a pouco já estou namorando. – Disse ele risonha.

- Você não está tão velha assim. – Disse ele.

- Yasmin deixa esse velho descansar. – Disse Gizelly.

- Sim mãe. – Disse a menina descendo do colo de Grissom.

- Aqui está às chaves o numero é 210 2° andar. – Disse Gabi.

- Obrigado. – Disse ele pegando as chaves das mãos de Gabi. – Eu já vou subir.

- Vamos jantar aqui em baixo ás 18h00min podem vir se quiserem. – Disse Gizelly.

- Obrigada. – Disse Sara com um sorriso sem graça.

Durante a trajetória Sara não conversou com Grissom estava furiosa por que Tinha sempre que ser a ultima, a saber, das coisas? E aquela criança chamando Grissom de "Vovô Gris", ele vai ter muito que explicar.

O quarto era lindo com três camas uma pequena sala de estar com sofá e televisão, um banheiro enorme e uma vista maravilhosa para o mar.

- Missy e Will já para o banho. – Disse Sara com o olhar firme em Grissom.

- Sim senhora. – Disseram eles já sabendo o que ia acontecer.

**Continuando...**

**Eu estou doente Buah... ****L**


	19. Brasil

**Continuando...**

- Vem senta aqui no sofá acho que está na hora de te contar tudo. – Disse Gil com grande suspiro. – Tudo começou á 8 anos atrás, vim para o Brasil ajudar nas investigações de um caso complicado, Gabi é capitã de homicídios e Gizelly uma Criminalística. Gizelly estava namorando um cara que era abusivo, Gabi sua irmã veio me pedir ajuda e eu ajudei, mas antes tive de lidar com as conseqüências, seu namorado a seqüestrou e torturou quase não consegui salvar ela e sua filha. Ele foi preso e depois assassinado na prisão. Ela é como uma filha pra mim assim como Yasmin sou seu avô. Essa é a historia. Desculpa não ter te contado antes é que trazer todas aquelas cenas que vi não é fácil para nenhum de nós. – Terminou ele.

- Eu é que tenho de te pedir desculpa, pois julguei antes de conhecer. – Disse Sara arrependida.

- Tudo bem isso só prova que somos humanos. – Disse ele a abraçando, ficaram assim por alguns minutos até.

- Mamãe. – Gritou Missy. – Will não quer me dar meu brinquedo.

- Os dois já estão na hora de sair do banho. – Disse Sara. – Vamos jantar com os nossos novos amigos.

Na hora do jantar..

Estavam todos sentados na mesa quando veio o garçom.

- Aqui está o cardápio. – Disse ele entregando a pasta. – Volto daqui alguns minutos para os pedidos. – E se foi.

- Então Gris o que vai ser nessa viajem? – Perguntou Gabi. – Que tal surfar vestido de vampiro?

- Eu não sei surfar. – Disse ele. – Essas férias quero voltar inteiro.

- Me lembro que nas outras férias você prometeu para Yasmin que pularia de um penhasco vestido de Joelma da banda Calipso. – Disse Gabi

- É vovô Gris você me prometeu. – Disse Yasmin com os olhos tristes.

- Sara vai no meu lugar. – Disse Gil.

- Eu? – Disse ela com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim agora que entrou para a família tem que fazer alguma coisa que só os loucos fazem. – Disse Gizelly. – Nas outras férias Grissom subiu em uma palmeira de tanguinha e gritou – **EU SOU CORINTIANO. **Quase foi linchado, Gabi foi para a praia vestida de king Kong, eu fui para o meio da rua com um letreiro que dizia **" Economiza água na descarga, faça xixi no banho"**, e Yasmin e Bruno fizeram escultura na areia de deuses gregos.

- Vou pensar em alguma coisa para fazer. – Disse Sara fechando o menu_. – Grissom de tanguinha essa eu queria ver. – Pensou_

- Poço anotar os pedidos? – Perguntou o Garçom.

- Eu quero dois pratos n° 3 com duas porções de batata frita e dois sucos um de laranja e o outro de abacaxi com hortelã, por favor. – Disse Gizelly.

- Eu quero um prato n° 2 e outro n°1 e dois refrigerantes. – Disse Gaby.

- Eu quero o prato n°5. – Disse Marcos.

- Eu quero 3 pratos n°3 com duas porções de batatas fritas e 3 sucos de manga. – Disse Sara.

- Eu quero um prato n°5 e um refrigerante, por favor. – Disse Gil.

- Volto em poucos minutos com os pedidos.- Disse o Garçom.

- Como está indo o trabalho Gizelly? – Perguntou Grissom.

- Está bem, estamos colocando muitos idiotas atrás das grades. – Disse ela triunfante.

- Isso é ótimo. – Disse Gil orgulhoso.

- Então Sara como você consegue agüentar esse velhote? – Disse Gabi apontando para Grissom.

- Ele não é tão mau assim. – Disse ela com um sorriso.

- Esqueci de dizer, Sara está grávida. – Disse Gil pegando na mão dela.

- Parabéns. – Disse Gabi. – Isso merece um presente especial, o que você acha irmã?

- Você tem toda razão Gabi, antes do café da manhã? – Perguntou ela com um olhar cúmplice.

- Estarei pronta. –Respondeu Gabi. – Sara você gosta de chocolate?

- Sim, ultimamente estou comendo muito. – Disse Sara desconfiada.

- Perfeito. – Disseram as duas.

- Gabriele e Gizelly Fox. – Disse Gil com uma voz de repreensão. – Não aprontem nada com sara e nem com nenhum de meus filhos.

- Gris. – Disse Gizelly fingindo está magoada. - Você sabe que nunca colocamos as crianças em perigo e confie em nós, só vamos dar um presente para Sara, pense como festa de boas vindas a nossa família para ela assim como fizemos para Marcos.

- Se me lembro bem à festa de boas vindas de Marcos vocês fizeram ele se vestir de travesti e ir comprar absorventes em plena luz do dia. – Disse Gil.

- Sim, mas ele concordou. – Disse ela se justificando. – Nós só vamos dar um presente, relaxe Gil até parece que somos um de seus criminosos.

- Meus criminosos não são tão espertos. – Disse Gil.

_**Espero que tenham gostado...**_

_**Se quiserem conversar me adicionam no Orkut **_

_**Rebeca_ **_


	20. A apresentação

Grissom acordou cedo, sentiu que o lado de Sara estava vazio começou a ficar em pânico até que viu um papel dobrado no meio em cima do travesseiro.

_G.G_

_Gaby e Gizelly passaram aqui cedo, e não queria te acordar, as crianças estão dormindo te vejo na hora do almoço._

_Obs: O bebe chutou hoje._

_Beijos Te amo sempre sua,_

_S.S_

Grissom abriu um sorriso com a notícia que o bebe havia chutado, mas ainda era muito cedo, pois estava de três meses.

- Papai cadê a Mamãe? – Disse Missy indo para a cama de seus pais com Will logo atrás.

- Ela teve que sair. – Disse Grissom. – Estará de volta na hora do almoço.

- O que vamos fazer até lá? – Perguntou Will.

- Pensei em irmos para a piscina. – Disse ele.

- Podemos chamar a Yasmin e o Bruno para ir com agente? – Perguntou Will.

- Claro, que podem. – Disse Gil se levantando. – Levantem vamos no arrumar.

**Na beira da piscina. **

- Não sei o que devo esperar das garotas aprontando com Sara. – Disse Gil sentando olhando as crianças.

- Eu também não. – Disse Marcos. – Sei que não vão fazer nada precipitado, afinal Sara está grávida.

- Delas podem vir qualquer coisa. – Disse Gil.

Marcos apenas concordou com a cabeça.

**Na piscina.**

- Como é ter uma irmã ainda na barriga da sua mãe. – Perguntou Bruno.

- É normal. – Respondeu Missy. – Você não tem um irmão?

- Não. – Disse ele triste. – Mas minha mãe fala que está muito cedo.

- Não fica assim primo. – Disse Yasmin. – Quer que eu seja sua irmã?

- Mas você é minha prima. – Disse ele.

- Seu pai não é irmão da minha mãe, mas é meu tio, por que você não pode ser meu irmão?

- Você tem razão. – Disse Bruno feliz e indo abraçar a sua nova irmã. – Obrigado.

- Ai. Missy não faz isso. – Disse Will cortando o momento. – Está doendo.

- A mamãe vai matar o papai por isso. – Disse ela com uma gargalhada. – Está parecendo o Senhor Sirigueijo do Bob esponja.

- E você parece a Gloria do Madasgacar. – Disse Will jogando um punhado de água nela.

- Willian Gilbert eu não sou gorda. – Disse Missy retribuindo o punhado de água que ele a jogara. E começou uma guerra de água na piscina.

**No almoço. **

Gil, Marcos e as crianças estavam sentados na mesa até que viram Gaby e Gizelly indo em direção a eles.

- O que vocês fizeram a Sara? – Disse Gil.

- Oi para você também Griss. – Disse Gizelly se sentando. – Ela está se arrumando.

- Desculpa, olá GiGi e Gaby também. – Disse ele com o olhar desafiador.

- Acalme-se Griss, pegamos leve com ela e para você não ficar morrendo do coração, você irá acompanha – lá. – Disse Gaby.

- O que vocês querem dizer? – Disse Gil curioso.

- A curiosidade matou o gato Griss. – Disse Gizelly. – Cuidado para que ela não invada sua mente.

Antes que Grissom pudesse responder ouviram um homem no microfone anunciando sua presença no meio do restaurante.

- Desculpem incomodar Senhoras e Senhores, mas duas vezes por semana temos um espetáculo chamado "Descubra se seu talento os outros apreciam", aqui você mostra o que sabe fazer e nós damos nossa opinião com os melhores jurados do hotel. Hoje será Musica então quero chamar a Senhorita Sara Sidle que irá cantar para nós, por favor, escolham o melhor desta noite.

Sara estava muito nervosa, mas sempre quis cantar em publico, Gaby a fez vestir um vestido lilás escuro que iam até os joelhos com um pequeno decote em ' v' e sandálias de tiras pratas de bom gosto afinal. E Gizelly fez sua maquiagem e o cabelo que ficaram lindos.

- Gostaria de chamar o Senhor Gil Grissom para me acompanhar no piano. – Disse Sara sem graça.

Grissom foi até onde estava o piano (Atrás de Sara) e se sentou, não sabia que musica tocaria, mas ao ver um pequeno papel escrito "Nossa História" sorriu. Então começou com uma melodia suave e Sara começou a cantar.

"**Antes eu tinha medo**

**De te esquecer,**

**Te magoar,**

**De te fazer chorar.**

**Um dia cansei de ter medo**

**Pois o que eu quero para ti,**

**É tudo de bom que posso te oferecer**

**Não riqueza,**

**Não Luxuria,**

**Mas sim amor.**

**Minha dor é passar tanto tempo sem te ver,**

**Venha me resgatar desta solidão.**

**Uma prisão de barras de medo;**

**E paredes de tristeza**

**Salve-me com sua paixão.**

**Clareie minha vida com seu sorriso**

**Hipnotize-me com seus olhos,**

**Faze-me feliz com seus carinhos**

**Sinto-me segura em teus braços.**

**Vem venha me salvar**

**Antes que a solidão volte a invadir minha mente,**

**Com ilusões tristonhas**

**De meu coração afogado**

**Sem você ao me lado.**

**Vem venha ser meu Herói**

**Resgate-me de onde mais dói**

**Meu próprio ser**

**Meu próprio interior."**

Todos começaram a bater palmas que não pararam mais, Grissom pegou a mão de Sara e juntos agradeceram.

Quando chegaram à mesa.

- Menina que talento. – Disse Gaby admirada. - Parabéns.

- Obrigada. – Disse sem graça.

- E o acompanhante da cantora aqui? – Perguntou Grissom com um sorriso.

- Parabéns para você também. - Disse Gizelly. – Ninguém percebeu você errar as notas.

- Eu não errei. – Disse ele irritado. – Apenas me confundi.

- Desculpe-me' Mon Seigneur, je ne voulais pas vous importuner'. – Disse ela.

-Ironique?. – Perguntou ele.

-Je peux le faire. – Disse ela com uma risada.

**Tradução: ** Mon Seigneur, je ne voulais pas vous importuner'(Meu Senhor, não queria irritar-te) –Ironique(Ironizando) - Je peux le faire(eu posso fazer).

**Musica: Letra minha autoria.**

**Melodia: Ainda não determinada.**

**Autora: Rebeca Sidle Grissom ou Gizelly.**


	21. O Presente

- Mamãe o que eles estão falando? – Perguntou Bruno.

- Eu não sei mel. Mamãe não fala Francês. – Respondeu Gaby.

- Eu posso aprender a falar Francês? – Disse Bruno.

- Pode, pede pra sua tia te ensinar. – Disse ela.

- Eu quero aprender a falar Brasil, você também me ensina? – Perguntou Missy.

- O idioma do Brasil não se chama Brasil Missy se chama Português Brasileiro. – Falou Sara.

- Hum. Mas eu posso aprender? – Disse Missy.

- Claro. – Falou Sara com um sorriso. – Quando voltarmos vamos, achar uma escola pra você.

- Não acredito que vocês voltam amanhã. – Disse Marcos.

- Nem eu. – Disse Grissom.

- Com licença. Senhorita Gizelly estão te chamando na recepção. – Disse o garçom.

- Já estou indo. – Disse ela ao garçom. Que concordou com a cabeça e se retirou.

- Yasmin fique aqui que a mamãe já volta. – Disse ela séria.

- Sim mamãe. – Respondeu a filha com um sorriso de aquecer o coração.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou Gil preocupado.

- Não nenhum, eu já volto. – Disse Gizelly e depois se retirou.

Alguns minutos depois.

- Demorou mamãe, aonde se meteu? – Disse Yasmin.

- Desculpa isso não vai voltar a se repetir. – Disse Gizelly com as mãos para o alto em forma de redenção.

- É bom mesmo moçinha. – Disse Yasmin fingindo estar brava.

- Então o que era? – Disse Gil.

- Não era nada para se preocupar Gris. – Disse ela.

- Na ultima vez que disse isso, vocês quase morreram. – Disse Gil com uma voz triste.

- Gil eu aprendi muito depois desse acontecimento, eu não vou cair duas vezes no mesmo erro. – Disse ela com uma voz reconfortante.

- Desculpa. – Disse ele envergonhado.

- Esta tudo bem. – Disse ela com um sorriso. – Vamos para a praia, apesar vocês vão embora amanhã.

- Boa idéia. – Disse Sara. – Vou ao quarto pegar o protetor solar, não quero mais um camarão em casa.

- Eu disse que ia sobrar para o papai. – Sussurrou Missy para Will.

- Ainda bem que dormimos longe deles. – Sussurrou Will de volta.

Na Praia.

Estava um dia lindo, o sol quente, brisa suave uma vista linda. Sara estava com um biquíni preto que estava muito bem nela, Gabriele com um azul e Gizelly com lilás.

- Vocês podem ir eu fico aqui com as crianças fazendo castelo de areia. – Disse Gizelly.

- Você tem certeza? Eu posso ficar com eles. – Se ofereceu Marcos.

- Obrigada Marcos, mas pode ir, eu quero passar mais tempo com minha filha. – Disse ela.

Marcos sabia que Gizelly trabalhava muito e só chegava em casa quando sua filha já estava dormindo. – Está bem então. – Disse ele.

Após o mergulho Gaby e Marcos foram tomar sol, Sara e Gil foram passear pela beira da praia de mãos dadas e Gizelly e as crianças estavam fazendo guerra de areia.

- Tia entrou areia na minha sunga. – Disse Bruno.

- Na minha também. – Disse Will.

- Vamos nadar um pouco, assim sai à maioria da areia. – Disse Gizelly.

- Mas se não sair? – Perguntou Yasmin.

- Eu passo aspirador de pó em vocês. – Disse ela rindo.

- Nós podemos ir no fundo do mar? – Perguntou Missy.

- Só se tiverem barbatanas. – Disse ela. – Então vamos logo.

E todos foram dar um mergulho.

De volta no hotel.

- Nos encontramos para o jantar? – Perguntou Gabriele.

- Claro as 19hr30min?- Disse Sara.

- Perfeito. – Respondeu ela.

Sara tinha acabado de entrar no quarto quando viu uma cesta enorme em cima da mesa de centro na sala.

- Quem será que mandou? – Perguntou Sara abrindo o bilhete que estava em cima da cesta.

- Não sei. – Disse Gil se aproximando de Sara. – O que diz nesse bilhete?

_Querida Sara._

_Parabéns por ter entrado nessa família, e como vem mais uma pessoa para a nossa felicidade, não podemos deixar de presenteá-la também. Então aqui está algumas coisas que compramos para o bebe._

_OBS: Eu tenho certeza que é uma menina e Gaby pensa que é menino, por isso que você vai achar dois tipos de cores._

_ASS: Uma família que você nunca vai ver igual. Bem Vinda._

Sara terminou de ler e estava muito feliz de se sentir querida dentro de uma "família", muito estranha devo acrescentar. Pela primeira vez desde sua infância tinha uma família para compartilhar ou duas se contar a do laboratório.

- Olha mamãe que bonito essa roupinha. – Disse Missy levantando um pequeno vetinho rosa.

- Olha esse babador. – Disse Will. – O que está escrito papai?

- Deixa-me ver. – Disse ele. - Está escrito "Sou fofo, mas não por causa do meu pai."

- Eu até sei de quem ajudou a comprar. – Disse Sara em meio às gargalhadas.

- Ela que espere. – Disse simplesmente.

- Olha achei uma Barbie. – Disse Missy.

- E eu achei um carrinho de controle remoto. – Disse Will.

- Podemos ficar? – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, com os olhos suplicantes.

- Eu não sei, e ser for para o bebe? – Disse Sara indecisa.

- Mas aqui está escrito alguma coisa. – Disse Will.

- Deixa-me ver. – Disse Sara. – Está escrito seu nome, acho que é para você.

- Mas o meu não está escrito nada. – Disse Missy triste.

- Por que você pegou errado. – Disse Gil mostrando outra Barbie em sua mão. – Esse é para você.

- Obrigada Papai. – Disse ela feliz. – Nós podemos brincar?

- Depois do banho. – Disse Sara.

- Eu vou ir primeiro. – Disse Will.

- Mas eu quero ir primeiro. – Disse Missy.

- Mas você foi à primeira ontem. – Disse ele.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. – Disse Sara. – Missy vai para o banheiro, e Will vai para o banheiro do nosso quarto.

- Está bem. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo e se foram.

- Esses presentes são incríveis, nem as crianças ficaram fora dessa. – Disse Sara maravilhada enquanto Gil mexia mais um pouco na cesta.

- E nem você. – Disse ele.

- É mesmo o que eu ganhei? – Disse ela se dirigindo para o seu lado.

- Nossa que barra de chocolate. – Disse ela com os olhos arregalados.

- É grande mesmo. – Concordou Gil.

- O que é isso? – disse Sara pegando um embrulho de dentro da cesta. – Gil está escrito o seu nome nele.

- Tenho até medo de abrir. – Disse ele perante o presente em suas mãos.

- Então eu abro por você. – Disse Sara pegando o presente das mãos dele.

- Hey. – Disse ele. – Mudei de idéia eu abro.

Mas Sara já tinha aberto e começou a dar muitas risadas.

- Gil suas "Filhas" te amam. – Disse ela.

- Por quê? – Disse ele confuso.

Sara o mostrou o que havia no embrulho.

- Mas como? Como ela conseguiu essa foto? – Disse ele começando a ficar vermelho.

- Não sei, mas ficou muito bom. – Disse ela tentando conter o riso.

Era uma samba-canção preta com uma foto de todos há mesa felizes, provalvelmente tirada ontem na hora do jantar, e uma frase assim "Para nunca se esquecer destas férias maravilhosas."

Grissom se sentou a mesa com a boca aberta, estava sem palavras. Enquanto Sara chorava de tanto dar risadas.

Na hora do Jantar.

**Obrigada pela atenção. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**A Historia não acaba aqui.**


	22. Fim

Quando Grissom e Sara chegaram à mesa, todos já estavam a espera deles.

Grissom se sentou à mesa o olhou diretamente para as duas garotas em sua frente. – Quem foi que mandou aquela samba canção?

Gaby e Gizelly se entre olharam e deram muitas risadas.

- Eu estou esperando? – Disse ele levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Você gostou vovo Gil? – Disse Yasmin.

Grissom olhou para as duas mulheres e voltou a olhar para Yasmin. - Quem foi que teve a idéia honey?

- Fui eu, eu vi essa propaganda em uma loja no mês passado e lembrei-me de você. – Disse em sua inocência.

- Muito obrigado. – Disse Gil abraçando a menina. – Gostei muito.

- Você está usando? – Perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Eu vou guarda La para que nunca fique velha assim eu vou ter para sempre. – Disse ele pensando de como não magoá-la.

- Sente-se Yasmin o garçom já estava vindo. – Disse Gizelly.

- Sim mamãe. – Disse ela fazendo o que foi pedido.

O jantar foi em plena alegria, brincadeiras, risadas, palhaçadas, com tudo que tem direito. O dia seguinte chegou rápido foram cedo pegar o avião se despediram de todos no aeroporto. Ao chegar a Las Vegas já era na parte da tarde, chegaram em casa e perceberam que algo estava errado.

- Sejam bem vindos de volta. – Disse Catherine.

- Cath. – Disse Sara surpresa.

- Nossa é assim que você revê sua velha amiga. – Disse Cath soluçando.

- Eu só fiquei surpresa, não sabia que tinham a chave da casa. Vem-me de um abraço. – Disse Sara sorrindo.

- Esses hormônios. – Disse Cath no ombro de sua amiga.

- Então olha quem foi branco como leite e voltou vermelho como morango. – Disse Lindsay.

- Lin. – Gritou Will dando um abraço em Lindsay.

- Todos nós estávamos com saudades. – Disse Warrick cumprimentando Gil.

- Nós também. – Disse Sara abraçando Warrick.

- Vem venha fizemos um banquete para vocês. – Disse Cath. – Espero que não se importem.

- Claro que não. – Disse Sara acompanhando a amiga.

Após sete meses Sara e Catherine tiveram seu filhos Ricky Willows Brown e Mary Sidle Grissom.

Uma historia de amor não é feita só de alegria, mas também um pouco de tristeza, se não houvesse tristeza onde estaria a alegria? Mas esta historia teve um final feliz. Uma família feliz.

**Vejam Também.**

**Depois Da revelação.**

**Um coração entre dois.**

**Entre Brigas e Beijos.**

**Obrigada a todos que gostaram e aqueles que não gostaram também.**

**Ass: Rebeca Sidle Grissom.**


End file.
